No estamos solos: fuego nuevo
by Chrysallis hime
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina Secuela de No estás sola. La guerra sigue ardiendo en campo abierto, pero la determinación de los ninjas es más persistente. Lo que dejaron los vientos de guerra. Pavesa
1. Intro

**.¡He vuelto! .¡Tenía un mono increíble de publicar la secuela de N.E.S.! ****Se ve que estas fechas son ideales para publicar, con tanto papá Nicolás y rey mago, hay complejo, je, je, je.**

**Sobre el título... qué deciros, el juego de palabras estaba ahí. Me cansé un poco del título "N.E.S.", pero creo que el que lleva su secuela tiene también su esencia, ya que va todo al hilo. La historia dará bastantes saltos en el tiempo, pero el segundo capítulo será continuación inmediata de lo que pase en éste. Por cierto, la clasificación no es fija.**

**Espero que os guste el capi de introducción de la secuela. Os agradezco muchísimo vuestro interés por continuar la historia. ¡Espero que no decepcione!**

**No, no doy permiso a nadie para que publique esta historia. ****Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

**

**Intro **

La salida de la villa había resultado muy precipitada para él aunque tuviera constancia de aquella fecha desde que el kage se pronunciara en el asunto la última vez, hacía tres meses; aunque la espera se hubiera afrontado con paciencia.

La jornada del día anterior había sido más intensa de lo habitual, por ser la última, y precisamente por aquello la espera de última hora a que abriera el día tímidamente había resultado muy pesada.

Apenas había dormido tres horas y se había pasado dos con los ojos fijos en la ventana de madera hinchada del fondo de la habitación, apreciando el cambio de color del horizonte preñado de nubes, el color grisáceo iluminado del cielo sin sol... ese sol difuso e insulso de la aldea de la Niebla que castigaba más por ello que el que caía a plomo en el desierto.

No se escuchaba un alma. No se escucharía siquiera un murmullo excitado ni en la hora más ociosa.

La vida civil de la villa de la Niebla era tan animada como un estanque mohoso, a pesar de que la aldea hubiera prosperado a ritmo inesperado después de dejar de ser foco de la guerra. Los más antiguos vecinos en la villa, aquel triste par de centenas que sobrevivió a los ataques sangrientos en la víspera de la guerra y al periodo más oscuro de la contienda en destierro marítimo, habían alistado a los niños en la academia aquel curso –el primero en un lustro- por la causa con la que soñaban: la redención absoluta del pueblo con la caída del Raikage y su clan, máximo responsable de la situación del país sureño. Fuerza no les faltaba, desde luego. No a la villa que había dado al país verdaderos ninjas trabajados, aquellos supervivientes de la didáctica del asesinato más despiadado y famoso en todo el mundo.

La historia de la Niebla y sus implicaciones políticas eran interesantes para entender la guerra, pero el par de escuadrones de ANBU no estaban allí para estudiarlos para provecho de la Hoja. Estaban allí para proteger.

Las tareas de custodia en los portones de la entrada a la Niebla o en los alrededores eran aburridas, ya que la actividad fuera de la villa era tan interesante como la de dentro, pero a veces se les encomendaba alguna misión de rastreo concienzudo por la periferia costera y daban con algún infiltrado de tres al cuarto que les mantenía ocupados un par de horas, o algún hijo de la Niebla que volvía pidiendo perdón por su emigración temprana y traicionera.

En esas ocasiones, los compañeros del cuerpo ensanchaban los hombros y se cruzaban de brazos antes de apoyarse de espaldas contra un árbol y suspirar de alivio mal disimulado. El verse ocupados en la tarea que requería esa delicada atención de distinguir a los ninjas de la Niebla de los rivales, y la renovadora fuerza de la anticipación de entrar en acción cuando el visitante resultaba ser un enemigo, eran inyecciones de pura adrenalina en la mortecina rutina de todos los días... por débil que fuera el enemigo que terminaba cantando su vida y milagros en el mejor de los casos.

Él ya se lo había cuestionado, todas las veces que tenía la suerte de encontrarse a alguien. Bajaba la vista al suelo al obligar a sentarse al sospechoso entre él y el compañero que encartaba, entornaba los ojos tras la máscara, escuchaba las patrañas de turno que precedían al interrogatorio que daría luz a la verdad, y decidía desconectar, porque el resto lo conocía, todo terminaba por automatizarse. Todos tenían siempre lo mismo que decir.

Desconectaba pensando en el rango de su cuerpo, en los principios del ANBU cuando fue fundado y en lo que estaría pensando el Hokage cuando les puso en misión "cubrir las necesidades de escolta hasta la aldea oculta de la Niebla y posterior protección personalizada del Mizukage hasta que la situación estuviera completamente controlada" teniendo en cuenta la delicada alianza entre el Fuego y el Agua. Era algo que había que hacer, que cualquiera podía entender sin explicaciones. Aquello era la guerra y la Niebla era la aldea más castigada de todas.

Se había nombrado al candidato para kage en tierras ajenas y como medida desesperada por la situación del país del Agua.

Para colmo, el Mizukage recién nombrado tenía más miedo que determinación –aunque fuera comprensible; sus predecesores habían durado dos telediarios desde el tercer año de guerra y él era el decimoctavo en ocupar su lugar- y las labores de protección a veces se volvían rematadamente absurdas cuando la villa recibía alguna visita especial.

Quería cumplir; levantarse a la hora que fuera necesaria con toda la fuerza que tenía, aprovechar el tiempo para agudizar su capacidad de escucha en el silencio de aquella villa que parecía un pantano durante las ocho horas de imaginaria... pero cuando se recogía al cuartel improvisado de al lado de la casa del flamante Mizukage, cuando hacía recuento de lo hecho durante el día, le podía el rastro de tedio de todas las horas en alerta... y una secreta y liviana punzada de nostalgia por las ganas de volver a casa.

Después de todo aquello y aun con el calendario a punto para que llegara ese día, la salida era, pues, precipitada. Los compañeros de último turno estuvieron recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias en la hora que les dieron de margen tras la última batida. Algunos de los más adelantados que habían descansado durante el último turno, entre ellos Sasuke, dieron parte de la última vuelta y escucharon las acostumbradas indecisiones melodramáticas del Mizukage sobre la seguridad de su pueblo.

El resultado de todo fue una salida ruda y una discusión a susurro partido sobre la competencia del kage y la pertinencia de la misión en general. Eran las siete de la mañana y les esperaba una vuelta cargante. Tenían que recorrer todo el radio de la isla hasta el cabo del oeste donde, después de hacer reunión con otro escuadrón de ANBU de búsqueda y recopilación de información, tomarían el barco que les llevaría hasta el país del Fuego sin dejar de avistar la vía marítima. En cuanto tomasen tierra descansarían un par de horas en el pueblo costero del puerto y emprenderían el camino hasta la Hoja sin pausa para llegar a media noche, tres días más tarde.

Ahora, recién embarcado, reconociendo la bodega del barco con la vista, se sentaba y prestaba atención a las nuevas que traían los compañeros. El barco comenzaba a mecerse entre las olas, y sus compañeros se sentaban por toda la bodega. El ruido de la madera crujiendo. El sonido hueco de la cerámica de las máscaras de sus compañeros.

* * *

Hyūga Neji había avistado tierras del Fuego con su Byakugan en el turno anterior al de Sasuke. Ahora él se paseaba por la popa del barco, dando fe de que la niebla que rodeaba a la isla, fantasmal y húmeda como ella sola, se iba haciendo cada vez más suave y la tarde asomaba fresca y agradable aunque el mar no desistiera en ofrecerle otra opinión. Konoha estaba a sus espaldas. Konoha. 

Konoha.

La gran guerra ya cumplía poco más de cuatro años y parecía anunciar que empezaría a morir con un margen de dos años vistos los cambios del foco de ésta, que había bailado hasta el país de la Tierra. Algunos países habían sufrido cambios importantes en el mapa por un juego de alianzas desafortunado en la contienda o por el hambre que sobrevenía. Normalmente, esta última desgracia la sufrían con más fuerza los países más desfavorecidos por su localización.

El país del Viento había sido uno de ellos. Suna había empezado gallarda en su andadura en la guerra. Las condiciones del desierto y su mejor preparación inicial eran ventajosas para los ninjas de la Arena. Fue el país mejor preparado para la contienda, sin lugar a dudas, pero tras un par de meses de guerra a costa de abrir las despensas de los ciudadanos para vencer el debilitamiento de los ninjas, Suna se encontró con nuevos ejércitos en el horizonte de polvo y un gran embarazo por no poder pedir más ayuda a las demás aldeas.

La ayuda de la Niebla, el ímpetu asesino exaltado de esa aldea por el principal enemigo de Suna, la Nube, había sido inestimable, pero a pesar de la fama de las habilidades de la Niebla, el clima pasaba factura y lograba que muchas de las técnicas fueran ineficaces a la larga. La solución era desamparar a la Arena y enfrentar a la Nube en otras zonas del desierto menos agresivas. Así Suna perdía apoyo y reservas casi a la misma velocidad.

Se había desatado el caos en el corazón del desierto. La ventaja inicial que les daba éste les traicionó en muchos sentidos. Los civiles no tenían posibilidad de refugiarse en aldeas próximas por la invasión continua del enemigo y los largos kilómetros de infierno amarillo. Y aquellos que se aventuraban a fabricar marionetas para hacerlos cruzar las fronteras en busca de abastecimientos rápidamente eran requeridos en la frontera de la aldea para luchar... pocos lograban sobrevivir para continuar trabajando en la empresa que les daría de comer.

Por suerte para la aldea, algunos marionetistas se habían decidido por el sacrificio. Lograron convencer al Consejo de la aldea en echar mano de cualquier alternativa vista la urgencia de la situación, y así violaron leyes establecidas de más de cuarenta años de antigüedad. Desempolvaron las investigaciones ilegalizadas de las Brigadas Marionetistas y se escudaron en sus buenas intenciones para llevar a práctica lo que éstas rezaban. Se sometieron a la erudición artística de Sasori como referente y estudiaron todos los riesgos. Trabajaron sin descanso, convirtieron sus cuerpos en marionetas, se armaron con las mejores creaciones que Kankurou y su grupo procuraron, y cruzaron todo el país. Los cincuenta shinobis que se ofrecieron pasaron a ser leyendas... leyendas vivas en la madera vieja... madera vieja que materializaría la hazaña, cuando los cincuenta héroes vieran llegar su hora, en la plaza predominante de la aldea con un enorme monumento de los propios cadáveres muchas décadas más tarde.

Y aquella era la situación del país que mejor había empezado. El sacrificio por el hambre del pueblo. No había situaciones mucho mejores.

- Hemos sentido algo –dijo una voz a dos metros de él.

Sasuke asintió, miró por encima de su hombro, y observó tras los ojos de su máscara de gato que se le conducía al capitán del barco por la trampilla de la bodega.

- Debe ser una falsa alarma. No hemos visto barcos en toda la travesía, debemos ser lo único que detecte su radar –dijo tras un momento.

- Nosotros también lo pensamos. Pero pueden empezar una ofensiva.

Se alejaron de la barandilla que coronaba la nave sin perder detalle del flujo débil de energía, pero nada ocurrió en los diez minutos que se mantuvieron en silencio. El capitán del barco retomó la tarea escoltado por un ANBU. En la siguiente hora, sintieron que la hostilidad inicial del sobresalto remitía.

Cuando atracaron en el puerto, dos días más tarde, un jōnin se levantaba en la cabina de control para recibirlos. Los escuadrones bajaron en tropel temiendo malas noticias sobre la política del país. Sin embargo el jōnin se apresuró a sacudir las manos para tranquilizarlos. Les explicó que el aviso de que llegarían aquel día constaba en los apuntes del registro portuario, pero que, como el barco de fabricación extranjera no estaba reconocido, se levantó un revuelo entre los shinobis que no menguó hasta que se les reconoció.

* * *

Podían respirar tranquilos. Ya estaban en la tierra del fuego. 

Se respiraba diferente. Era tan agradable como entrar en casa y aspirar un olor cálido y familiar. Era exactamente eso. El pueblo era pequeño, un importante punto estratégico marítimo del país, y todos allí eran ninjas destinados de Konoha.

Los escuadrones ANBU no tardaron en acomodarse en las habitaciones preparadas en el pueblo costero pero no descansaron como se tenía pensado. Algunos de ellos estaban nerviosos –aunque lo disimularan tanto como para mantenerlo en secreto de cara a los compañeros-, se paseaban por las calles del pueblo.

Algunos mayores estaban sentados en los bancos del puerto, mirando al mar con la quietud de quien se sienta todos los días a contemplar los cambios de la marea. Taconeaban con sus bastones en el suelo y anhelaban en voz alta la juventud de los ANBU, compartiendo sonrisas desdentadas y miradas confiadas. Recordaban la vida en la anterior guerra como más o menos sangrienta, criticaban a los kages y las alianzas, señalaban a ultramar zarandeando el bastón para relatar las estrategias de los enemigos y reconocían la vida shinobi como auténtica aunque aquello en el momento presente no les hacía sentir mejor, conocedores del dolor del tiempo del hambre. Explicaban a los ANBU más ansiosos por Konoha que la guerra sacaba lo mejor de todos, reforzaron los vínculos entre los ninjas y entre éstos y los civiles como nunca. También que era lamentable que _todos_ no fueran _todos._

Se nublaban los rostros notoriamente cuando recordaban aquel día de agosto en que tuvieron noticia de que Konoha se veía inmersa en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Secreta. Aquel día de agosto en que se abrió la guerra y se vivió la noche más larga en años en la villa oculta.

La frontera de Konoha terminó la primera noche convertida en un enorme campo de trincheras atestadas de cadáveres; y en la aldea, la infiltración del Sonido se fue apagando –no sin gran dificultad y a costa de un número importante de efectivos- con la intervención de ANBU. Aquello fue el comienzo del infierno.

Pero qué manera tan terrible de empezar los enfrentamientos... Sakura sufrió la manifestación del sello la noche en que todo empezó.

Esa noche, tras cinco horas de reñida batalla y despliegue de distintas estrategias entre los cambios de defensa-ofensa, la gran serpiente blanca resultaba gravemente herida a manos de la Godaime y portador del Kyūbi en un ataque largo y compartido con los otros cuatro compañeros.

Cuando Orochimaru doblaba las rodillas, Sakura empezaba a temblar. Primero lo haría de pura y dura expectación. En medio de la batalla, del olor a sangre y sudor de los que se alzaban a su alrededor, Sakura se estremecía de satisfacción. El tiempo se pausaba. Veía al gran Sannin vulnerable, caído... La sonrisa se le torcería un momento después del vuelco que le dio el corazón, del mismo modo en que se torcía la del agonizante.

Temblaría de odio. La piel de Sakura se cubrió completamente con el sello y su cuerpo empezó a vibrar con la anticipación de la transformación. Orochimaru la estaba llamando con un pitido enfermizo de oídos que insonorizaba todo el campo de batalla. Todo lo que ella pudiera sentir en aquel momento se reducía a la consciencia del dolor palpitante del Sannin y las oleadas de odio que la atravesaban violentamente desde donde éste estaba.

Avisó a los demás, que la miraban completamente conmocionados, de que se retiraba, pero no lo hizo sino de espaldas, jadeando y abriendo bien los ojos -completamente oscuros y embebidos en el odio en aquel momento- para no perderse ningún detalle del dolor del Sannin que la selló.

Sasuke empuñó presto la espada, cubriéndola con su chakra, y Naruto corrió junto a Sakura para llevarla de vuelta a la aldea, ya que de hacerlo Sasuke podría haber alguna reacción entre sellos. Sasuke juró dolor y muerte a su maestro en aquel instante, muerto de rabia por el intento de Orochimaru a que Sakura se convirtiera y le curase, pero éste sólo rió a carcajadas y le gritó, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la boca abierta en una horrible mueca de colmillos afilados, que era él el que tenía que pagar, por traición. Que no tendría prisa en hacerlo. Que como su discípulo lo haría con su hermano, él se tomaría su tiempo para hacerle pagar, porque la venganza era, efectivamente, un plato que debía servirse frío. Se marchó entre muecas de dolor, y así aparecería cada vez que el equipo siete lo encontrase.

Orochimaru fue buscado y retado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en algunas ocasiones posteriores a ese encuentro. Cuando la Hokage regresaba a Konoha para recibir información del curso de la contienda en los demás países, los tres peinaban los alrededores buscando al líder del Sonido.

Con el cuerpo marchito, sin poder tomar otro cuerpo por su propio deterioro y los seis meses mínimos de margen exigidos entre cambios de cuerpo, Orochimaru se desharía en jutsus y atacaba a sus elegidos en otra jornada de la guerra que a punto estuvo en terminar en desgracia para la Hoja. Les maldijo lamentándose por su mala suerte, vociferando que los llevaría consigo a la muerte. Miraba a Sakura con desprecio cuando le siseó que sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, que la había leído demasiadas noches como para creerse que ella podría hacer otra cosa que terminar cediendo para curar su cuerpo y jurarle lealtad. En el caso de que Sakura resistiera, no perdería el ánimo, porque el cansancio sobrevendría, tarde o temprano. Él contaba con la eternidad, podría tomarse ese lujo. Ninguno de sus elegidos viviría sin respirar bajo su influjo.

Pero Tsunade le dijo que no tendría oportunidad, que Sakura ya le había vencido. Jiraiya y Tsunade no esperaron. Se lanzaron contra él contrarrestando el ataque encolerizado hacia el Uchiha y la Haruno, ensartándolo en un jutsu que ambos crearon conjuntamente. Sasuke también se lanzaría contra él, apareciendo a sus espaldas. Vio la mueca clara de la muerte en el rostro de Orochimaru segundos más tarde, con un palmo de la katana chispeante de chidori atravesando el corazón pútrido de la serpiente cuando éste perdía la vida por el ataque de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Cuántas versiones distintas se inventaron a partir de aquel acontecimiento. Cuántas palabras rencorosas se puso en la boca del villano para regodeo del Fuego. Qué orgullo latente y lírico el de los que enfrentaron y destrozaron al antiguo shinobi de la Hoja. Cuán equivocados estaban los que leían gozo en aquel momento de victoria.

Ninguno de los entendidos de la guerra describía el semblante horrorizado de la "sobresaliente pupila de la Hokage". Sakura vería a dos metros de distancia cómo su plan de venganza se desmoronaba... cuando ella tenía planeado acercársele y decirle que le curaría. Cuando jadearía de satisfacción al ver a su torturador a sus manos, y la vida de éste se le escapase como agua caliente entre sus dedos ponzoñosos.

La Haruno aulló de dolor su desdicha, la venganza frustrada. Se acercó al cadáver con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el cuerpo desganado. Sakura desviaría un golpe al suelo y gritaría que lo acompañaría al infierno cuando a ella le llegase la hora.

Y Sasuke no podría hacer absolutamente nada para consolarla. Ni cuando cayó deshecha al suelo sobre sus palmas para jadear con odio todas las penas que le prometía al recién difunto ni cuando volviera a despertarse entre temblores.

Si Sasuke se hubiera resistido a su impulso asesino el día del último enfrentamiento contra su hermano, podría hacerle pensar, aliviarla con la compañía de su propia frustración. Pero Sakura no pensaba en el lado positivo, porque no lo quería encontrar. Si Itachi siguiera vivo, a Sasuke podría quedarle el consuelo de que él mismo tomó la decisión de dejarlo con vida. Pero Sakura se sentía tan capaz de perdonar como Sasuke... y Orochimaru no estaba vivo.

Había tenido oportunidades, y nada de lo que hubiera hecho por hacerse fuerte tenía sentido. No dejó de considerar que la muerte de Orochimaru le correspondiera a ella, más que a nadie. Y eso abriría discusiones contenidas, celosas e irrefrenables entre ella y el Uchiha cuando Orochimaru o algún asunto relacionado con él se mencionara en cualquier circunstancia. A Sasuke le ardería demasiado la lengua como para mantener la boca cerrada cuando Sakura le lanzase la primera indirecta... pero callaría y seguiría ofreciéndole su mano por las noches en la nueva pesadilla... el lamentable desenlace.

Kabuto cerraba los ojos de su maestro... y todo acabaría ahí.

.¿Que qué quedaba ahora? Una guerra pesada y la incertidumbre de la actividad de la organización de Akatsuki.

Ésta última vivía todos los acontecimientos desde las sombras, probablemente reclutando adeptos hábiles supervivientes de las tierras arrasadas. Sólo en una ocasión había hecho acto de presencia en el país del Fuego. Akatsuki hizo una grave presentación una mañana. Entre los cuatro Akatsukis se encontraría Kenzo. Se recordaría como una batalla desafortunada, porque Naruto no tardaría en salir al encuentro para envalentonarse con el que compartía alguno de sus rasgos.

Lamentable aunque no sorpresivamente, Naruto perdió los nervios y dejó al Kyūbi a su libre albedrío, y por ende Konoha se desbordaría de actividad para devolverle la calma al bijū...

-Hey, .¿vamos saliendo? –dijo un capitán a sus hombres-. Llegaremos a Konoha en cuatro horas, tendremos trabajo allí. El otro escuadrón no tiene problemas. ¿A alguien le importa salir media hora antes?

* * *

Se desperdigaron por toda la zona, yendo por parejas cada cien metros. Rodearon aldeas, cruzaron ríos, subieron todos los montes. Todo estaba en calma. 

Las noticias recibidas de los pájaros mensajeros ya les avisaban de que las cosas por allí no estaban tan revueltas como por la Niebla... aunque lo cierto era que la calma de los alrededores de ambas aldeas eran comparables.

La humedad de esos árboles era más amable que la acostumbrada. Todo sentía distinto. Ni sobrevenía la fatiga por las horas de vigilia ante la expectación de volver a pisar la Hoja. El bosque era conocido, los charcos de agua a pie de los árboles tenían otro reflejo brillante, más vivo.

La atmósfera cargada de carbono y el peso del aire permitían un movimiento grácil en el bosque, una caricia sutil en torno a la piel. El sonido despierto del roce de las hojas tras su paso era cascabeleo. La luz de Konoha estaba cerca.

Los tres escuadrones divididos en capas fueron agrupándose en el último kilómetro. El poco ruido que hacían sus pisadas sobre la corteza de las ramas fue reduciéndose al aumentar la velocidad, consiguiendo a su vez que a su paso se creara una breve estela de destellos de los protectores de los brazos a la luz de la luna. El resplandor blanco y dulcede los farolillos de la aldea iluminaba tímidamente espolvoreado contra el cielo de noche clara. Ya podían ver la cara de los hokages recortadas en la roca en la distancia. Todos bajaron de los árboles y corrieron a un ritmo más relajado.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el enorme portón rojo –percibida como carmesí- ya sedistinguía con nitidez, les daba la bienvenida entre los troncos nudosos que flanqueaban el paseo. Los pasos fueron decreciendo en ritmo, alineándose a los del grupo.Dieron aviso al vigilante del portón y registraron el nombre de los escuadrones en las cabinas. Las puertas se abrieron dejándoles paso. En cuanto cruzaron la frontera de la aldea, el capitán bajó la voz:

- Con mucha seguridad se os dará la próxima misión en breve. Sellad vuestra misión en los registros del cuartel e id a preguntar por vuestra misión al secretario de guardia en las oficinas del Hokage, no en el cuartel. Puede que se nos necesite, aunque los del escuadrón de información tendréis que trabajar, con mayor probabilidad, en los archivos. Yasu –dijo dirigiéndose al estratega que se apostaba a su derecha-, será mejor que lleves cuanto antes las fotografías de las invocaciones a la sala de estudio de la veterinaria. Contad con el tiempo que necesitéis con un margen de dos horas antes de ir a por vuestra misión.

Los efectivos relajaron la postura y se fueron dispersando lentamente. Cuatro de ellos comentaban una visita inminente al hospital: los de recopilación de información habían tenido una misión más intensa y los rezagados que estaban hablando habían resultado heridos, con algunos huesos dislocados o dolores de espalda mal tratados.

- .¿Tú también tienes que pasar por el hospital, Uchiha?

- Hmp.

Los demás le miraron un momento con fingida sorpresa porque no veían evidencia de que necesitara asistencia médica, pero se abstuvieron de preguntar para no resultar descorteses. Volvieron a cruzar un par de comentarios sobre los ungüentos que habían utilizado para sobreponerse de las molestias mientras se encaminaban animadamente al hospital. Sasuke iba tras ellos, adivinando otro camino sobre los tejados.

En cuanto subió al alféizar de una ventana alta y se impulsó de nuevo hacia el tejado de otra casa, se apartó la máscara de la cara. El aire frío del otoño le inundó la piel, refrescándola del letargo caliente de la cerámica. Miró brevemente por encima del hombro a sus compañeros, sin pestañear. Hizo un ligero ademán de despedida con la cabeza, y despareció de la cresta del tejado en un pestañeo.

Los compañeros se echaron la máscara al cuello y miraron con displicencia el lugar donde había estado Sasuke. Se miraron en silencio y tomaron su propio camino.

- .¿Tanto le hubiera costado decirnos que iba a ver a su mujer?

* * *

**Bastante descriptivo, sí, aunque espero que no haya sido muy cargante, con todo lo que queda por escribir... Sé que muchas cosas se quedan en el tintero, pero saldrán, con tiempo.**

**¿Quedan dudas sobre lo que ya se ha plasmado? Si tienes alguna o quieres compartir lo que te ha parecido el primer capítulo, escríbelo aquí abajo, por favor, para poder conocer defectos y demás evaluaciones.**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado! ;)**


	2. Arda el fénix

**Esta vez he sido buena y no he tardado seis meses. Aquí tenéis la continuación de la vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha tras su misión en la Niebla. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Muchas gracias a los críticos, a los que añaden la historia a favoritos o lo ponen en alerta. Estoy emocionada con vuestra respuesta :)

* * *

**

**Arda el fénix**

... con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- U-Uchiha-san...

- .¿Está mi mujer aquí?

- .¿Su mujer?

- Eso he dicho.

- Sakura-sensei está... eh... sí, está aquí.

- .¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

- Creo que está en la tercera planta, hace más de cuarenta minutos la requirieron allí...

Sasuke miró de súbito el pasillo que desembocaba en las salas de servicio de urgencias y las escaleras sin mover un pelo.

- L-lamento decirle que no puede subir, está todo un poco descontrolado por la llegada de esta noche. Tendrá que esperar un poco. Su turno acabará a las dos... dentro de veinte minutos. De todas maneras... Si quiere esperar... Bueno, ya sabe dónde queda la cafetería...

* * *

Siete meses.

Siete meses de trabajo y silencio aburrido al despertar. De silencio pesado para conciliar el sueño.

Cuando había visto inminente su ida, no había advertido la necesidad de cruzar palabras con ella sobre el tiempo de ausencia. La misión se había establecido como indefinida y la palabra "año" no les había dado miedo.

Sin embargo en la práctica las cosas parecían cobrar otra importancia. La atmósfera de la guerra no era pequeña ni liviana, deprimía omnipresente bajo su sombra de triste.

Se debía sumar a las malas circunstancias el extraño efecto que tenían las ausencias. Todo se empezaba con aguante y entrega desmedida; se aprovechaba a conciencia el entusiasmo que daban las novedades de la soledad en la tierra nueva y las tareas a emprender. Sin embargo, con el persistente tic-tac de los días la consistencia del tiempo se pagaba en anhelos y el tiempo de descanso se sufría con mayor ansia a medida que la fecha estuviera más próxima a la vuelta. Aquella era la primera vez que se despedían para no verse durante más de cinco días, y lo habían hecho sin mirar atrás y sin darse siquiera un breve beso en los labios, como si fueran a verse tras hacer un recado. Era la primera vez desde que se encontraran después del destierro, y lo que era peor: la primera vez desde que Sakura mirara por Sasuke en calidad de esposa.

Sasuke había desestimado mucho ese sentimiento. Sakura había compartido el sentido del deber con él desde el principio, desde que se hizo ANBU. Cuando llegó la noticia de la misión, hubo acuerdo respecto a la pertinencia de que Sasuke trabajara en el extranjero durante el tiempo en que la villa participara en la guerra de forma distanciada. Sakura, después de todo, tendría trabajo asegurado en el hospital.

Y aun así... a pesar del "buen humor" de Sasuke... en Konoha se habían quedado el olor agradable de la mañana, el punto exacto del té, las caras conocidas sin máscara, el potente símbolo del clan en el edificio del cuerpo ANBU y la iluminación desinfectada y salpicada en las ventanas de la fachada del hospital.

Visto desde fuera el hospital seguía como siempre –la guerra parecía ser ya el pan de todos los días-, como un gato que ronronea y se queja sin moverse, dando espasmos cuando cree dormirse. Tan callado pero inquieto por dentro.

Debía ser un infierno trabajar allí, donde se trabajaban los rescoldos de la guerra, donde apestaban tanto las medicinas y el dolor de los ninjas de todos lados. Los recién mutilados, los afectados de gangrena, los que no salían de las ilusiones enemigas y veían la cordura convertida en un delgado hilo sobre el que pendían peligrosamente, los que llegaban gritando por haber perdido a todos los compañeros en batalla y no haber corrido la misma suerte... Debía ser difícil vivir el conflicto constante con llegadas nuevas, vivir entre emergencias; enterarse de la resolución de las misiones lejanas con cifras de muertos oficiales.

Apestaba. A cristal desinfectado y a goma nueva. Y a té.

El aroma a hierbas se colaba por la ventana que daba al tejado de la cafetería del primer piso del viejo edificio. No quiso pensarlo, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo detalladamente cuando terminó de subir el primer tramo de escaleras por el que no debía haber subido y el aroma delicioso que describía fractales verdes e invisibles se encontró con él en el rellano. Se imaginó el olor de los cielos tempranos y desnudos de niebla irrespirable, desayunando con las puertas descorridas, con la piel aún tierna del roce de las sábanas... en casa. Por fin.

Subió el segundo tramo de escaleras, cruzando miradas llenas de determinación con las enfermeras que lo reconocían con censura y aprensión.

Sasuke comprobó que los pasillos estaban atestados de carritos con material sanitario y que algunos convalecientes, en su mayoría heridos por arma blanca –en minoría simplemente encogidos de dolor o con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte-, estaban sentados en la sala de espera. Algunos estaban dando paseos apoyados en la pared del pasillo rogando asistencia.

El personal se movía con urgencia en torno a los almacenes improvisados en los armarios de material más específico. Al fondo del pasillo más largo, el de la derecha, alguien ahogaba un grito entre dientes. Al mismo tiempo, a dos puertas de sí, Sasuke veía salir una unidad con gesto desolado.

No quiso perder más tiempo. Echó vista a las escaleras.

- Usted no debería estar aquí.

Sasuke no se molestó en girarse.

- Usted tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Acaba de llegar una unidad de la Arena que necesita su atención más que yo.

El médico buscó a las enfermeras con la mirada y empezó a levantarle la voz a Sasuke, increpándole que debería tener la decencia de cubrirse el rostro. Sasuke miró por encima del hombro al médico, que se calló al instante, pero se ahorró el comentario. Siguió su camino a la segunda planta.

.¿Para qué usar la máscara allí? El personal del hospital ya había atendido a todo el cuartel de ANBU en los reconocimientos para las misiones y en los pasillos ellos eran los únicos que estaban en condiciones de reconocerle. Además, era el único activo de ANBU con aquel corte de pelo, toda Konoha sabía con quién estaba casado, y a él no le importaba en absoluto que se le reconociera, aunque eso no significara que se moviera por Konoha al descubierto cuando llevaba el uniforme. ¿Por qué no en el hospital?

Su familia había sido la precursora del cuerpo, .¿no? Ahora que estaba reinsertado, que podía llamarse "Uchiha" con todo el peso que tenía el apellido, no iba a esconderse de la mirada del personal del hospital.

Quien lo viera aparecer no se iba a sorprender. La gente tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, y por suerte todo el morbo que despertó Sasuke durante el inicio de la guerra estaba extinto.

Konoha se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio que lo primero que hacía el Uchiha al encontrar la villa un poco de paz en las fronteras era pedirle a Tsunade un examen para cambiar su rango shinobi y poder optar a cualquier misión de forma reglamentaria.

Las evaluaciones favorables de su participación en el campo de batalla pusieron toda la atención de la aldea sobre él. Estaban completamente convencidos de que todo formaba parte de un plan pergeñado de antemano por el gran enemigo y su antiguo pupilo. Los vecinos se pusieron especialmente desagradables con él, si bien había una minoría que confiaba en que las cosas no podrían salir tan mal, que Sasuke había vuelto por razones honestas. Esperando que diera un revés en cuanto menos se lo esperaran, muchos se manifestaron a la Hokage para que se le vigilara. Sin embargo, por parte de Sasuke, todos los recelos acababan con miradas tibias de indeferencia... y el símbolo de la Hoja tatuada a trazo largo –aquel original del que había derivado la actual insignia- cicatrizándose en el brazo izquierdo durante una misión nevada.

La nueva planta se iluminaba con un halo amarillo. Allí se escuchaba un ajetreo más sordo, reinaba un ambiente más inquietante.

Al salvar el último tramo de escaleras que le separaba del tercer piso, se asomó por los pasillos para ver si por las puertas entreabiertas...

- Sakura.

Con el potente foco del flexo alumbrando la mesa sobre la que se inclinaba, la Uchiha había estado escribiendo con rapidez unas notas. La punta del bolígrafo que sostenían sus dedos había quedado en suspensión en el momento en que Sasuke había puesto un pie en la espiral cuadrada de escaleras. Y, sin embargo, al oír su nombre, contestó a la llamada con unos segundos de retraso girando la cabeza. No terminaba de creer que pudiera estar pasando en ese momento.

".¿Puede ser que... ahora... en el pasillo?"

Asió lentamente un par de muletas que descansaban contra el respaldo de una silla, recogió los tres portafolios de encima de la mesa con el otro brazo, y se acercó a hasta la jamba de la puerta con los ojos entornados, sin terminar de creer que el agresivo aviso de su corazón al identificar su chakra en el edificio estuviera en lo cierto. La voz que le había llamado y la silueta que se recortaba contra la luz de la habitación eran de Sasuke. Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto.

- Sasuke... –kun... ¿Cuándo...? -él parpadeó y tensó la mandíbula, a modo de sonrisa- Ya. Acabas de llegar –dijo en voz baja, intentando sonreír.

- .¿Cómo estás?

- Bi-bien –relajó la mano que sostenía las muletas y dio un par de pasos más para salir de la habitación-. Eh... Han pasado... siete meses. ¿Cómo estás tú? .¿Has venido por una revisión? .¿Te ha pasado algo en la Niebla? –preguntó examinándolo con la vista. Devolvió la mirada a sus ojos y sostuvo el aliento con silenciosa alarma apretando los portafolios contra el pecho-. ¿Tienes que salir otra vez?

- Aún no lo sé. Y sí, estoy bien. Sólo venía a avisarte de que había llegado. Terminas el turno en breve, .¿no?

- No, avisé a mis compañeros de que me quedaría un par de horas más, visto el desbordamiento de actividad que habrá esta noche... ¿Será posible que no volvamos a vernos de nuevo hasta que termine tu nueva misión?

Sasuke se acercó a ella, y ésta clavó profundamente las uñas en el plástico que forraba las carpetas.

- No es seguro que me encomienden otra misión ahora, pero creo que me dará tiempo a pasar por aquí y acompañarte a casa. Pasaré por aquí cuando termines. Mientras tanto, iré a ver a Naruto.

- Seguramente... –aguantó la respiración en cuanto Sasuke osciló suavemente sobre ella- esté en la cantina.

Se miraron duramente, entre unas palabras rígidas de bienvenida y la languidez de un abrazo con declaración de rendición propia que les astillaría la piel. Ciertamente había reparo, cierto aire frío que les separaba con tirantez, todo producto de la falta de comunicación, de las noches mal dormidas, de la búsqueda ávida por el calor.

Sakura le abría los ojos descubriendo todo el iris enmarcado en la corona de sus pestañas, y Sasuke parecía estar contándolas, comprobando que estaban allí las mismas que él había contemplado la mañana en que partió, sin ninguna expresión. Entre el aire frío que latía y la adoración.

Sakura inspiró trabajosamente, se sabía incapaz de tocarle.

- Sabes... que no deberías estar aquí... –dijo con un tono que no casaba del todo con una advertencia formal sobre las normas del hospital. Quizá, ella, a su vez...

Sasuke tampoco se sentiría muy cómodo si se acercase más a ella. Tampoco comprendía muy bien por qué se había acercado como lo había hecho. Entre ellos el aire se había ido comprimiendo angustiosamente a cada segundo.

Así pues, mantuvo las distancias con ella a pesar de sí mismo, pero pudo captar el olor de la respiración de su mujer. Sakura seguía mirándole intensamente entreabriendo ligeramente los labios. Muy despacio, encaró su pecho al de él, bajando el brazo que sostenía los portafolios de los informes contra sí. De un ligero vistazo, Sasuke dio cuenta de la delgadez de sus brazos, la suave curva de las clavículas perdiéndose bajo las solapas del uniforme, el pelo despuntado a un par de dedos sobre la línea de los hombros. La respiración inquieta que apretaba su piel contra el primer botón de la bata. El temblor precioso de sus manos. La forzada firmeza de sus piernas, la inflexión disimulada en las rodillas bajo las medias inmaculadas. El movimiento rápido de sus ojos para comprobar si alguien les miraba por los pasillos.

Demonios, sentía el ritmo al que le vibraba la piel y no la estaba tocando.

A pesar de todo, se acercó a ella hasta rozar con el mentón su sien, y percibió la vaticinada descarga electrizante y áspera extenderse por la piel en una estrella de grietas. Siguió conteniendo el impulso de alejarse completamente de ella. Sintió que Sakura alzaba la cabeza débilmente pero no le miraba, como si todo su cuerpo respondiera a su cercanía con un delicado magnetismo que pudiera hacerles daño si no tenían cuidado. Había tensión en todos sus músculos, una fuerza invisible que llamaba a articular sus manos.

Un anhelo en el aire.

- Nos vemos. Estaré aquí antes del alba.

El frío. Tres zancadas rápidas y espaciadas, un silbido en el aire contra el marco de la ventana del final del pasillo... y una violenta espiración de mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

- Eh, Sasuke... por fin llegaste, .¿eh? .¿Te han mandado directamente a aquí, no? –dijo jugando con la pipa entre los dientes, con los ojos fijos en el rastro de tinta de su pluma, que iba haciéndose más débil cada vez que la apretaba contra el papel. Sacudió la estilográfica ligeramente. Levantó un momento la mirada y sonrió con un deje suavemente taimado a su amigo recién llegado.

- Hmp.

Naruto mordía la boquilla de una pipa sin tabaco, acodado con aplomo en una mesa de la cantina. Tenía un vaso de té frío a un lado, lejos del posavasos que le habían ofrecido, a la espera de que éste levantara la mano de unos papeles a rellenar que parecían que no fueran a acabarse esa noche. Su mirada repasaba cansada las condiciones de los informes, los detalles del personal y las consultas hechas por cada rango a los archivos especiales.

Tan abstraído había estado en la lectura que en un par de ocasiones había dejado la cazoleta de la pipa flotando en el vasito de té. La razón por la que Naruto mareaba el chisme por el pisadientes no era un cambio de actitud sobre el tabaco, sino un recurso para mantener el culo apretado contra el tapiz de la silla. Por eso y porque decía que la pipa le daba cierto aire de prócer. Cuando le surgía la urgencia de levantarse de un salto, mordía con fuerza la pipa y se obligaba a clavar la mirada en sus tareas. Al principio le costaba tanto mantener la concentración, que prefería hacerlo todo dando vueltas por los pasillos de la oficina. Ahora no lo necesitaba mucho, por supuesto, pero se había acostumbrado. Al menos las cánulas, a esas alturas, no estaban mordisqueadas como mazorcas de maíz.

Un nuevo intento de plasmar la tinta en el documento.

- .¿Te has divertido?

Sasuke, de uniforme limpio, exudando un extraño y agradable aroma, mezcla de su propio olor corporal y el del gel neutral del cuartel, dejó la katana en equilibrio contra el respaldo de una silla y se sentó frente a Naruto. Éste comprobaba en el margen de un papel sucio la utilidad de la plumilla. La pipa se deslizó hasta la comisura derecha de sus labios para que en éstos pudiera delinearse una sonrisa burlona.

- Me han dicho que ha sido tan aburrido que jugabais a las cartas con los monos autóctonos de la isla. Tú no habrás caído tan bajo, .¿verdad? No te imagino intentando estafar a un bicho que tenga el culo más azul que tú, señor-principito-de-alta-cuna-Uchiha-sama.

- Vete a la mierda.

Naruto, decidiéndose por el descanso, soltó una risita sorda y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa para sustituirla por la pipa.

- Llevo más de tres días sin soltar una parida, Sasuke.

- .¿Por eso tienes que darme la bienvenida provocándome un dolor de cabeza?

- No has estado aquí –dijo rodando los ojos.

- .¿Por qué lo dices? .¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, nada relevante aparte de todas las noticias que habéis ido recibiendo. Pero voy a explotar en breve. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva revisar un informe de estos? –preguntó cogiendo una de las hojas al azar y esgrimiéndola hacia Sasuke. Éste miró la hoja con indiferencia.

- No, pero no me interesa.

- Bueno, al menos no tener que explicártelo supone no volver a pasar por ese calvario al pensarlo –suspiró, reacomodándose en la silla-. Ahora los del Consejo quieren estudiar la posibilidad de implantar un plan de estudios en la academia, temporalmente paralelo a la guerra, que incluya marchas hacia las aldeas más cercanas y arrasadas. Quieren promocionar a todos los alumnos que puedan para organizar batidas con todos los jōnins posibles y yo apenas doy a basto con las cifras, no me cuadran. Eso es un auténtico disparate, por mucha educación y conciencia de guerra que quieran darles a las nuevas generaciones. Joder, la guerra ya la están viendo en sus casas y son ya cuatro años los que llevamos batallando, Konoha no tiene tantos ninjas... ¿En qué piensan? –dejó la hoja sobre el montón sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke- Me pregunto si empiezan a haber secretos... Es rematadamente estúpido.

- .¿Otra vez con eso?

- .¿Cuándo se supone que puedo permitirme dejar de considerar esa posibilidad? .¿Cuándo crees que los ancianos dejarán de mirarme con esa cara de alarma? Hiashi no me da tregua y las reuniones del Consejo son casi diarias. Aunque el foco de la guerra esté tan lejano, al hospital no dejan de venir heridos. Tengo que atender a las bajas y equilibrar el número de shinobis dentro y fuera de Konoha, mandar a chavales poco experimentados a hacer misiones para que la villa no caiga en el olvido de los señores feudales y encajar las cuentas para mantener la economía de la aldea... tengo unas alianzas que mantener pagando un precio demasiado alto... el comercio –se llevó el té a los labios- ha empezado a tomar fuerza en el país pero las vías no están definidas -puso una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a dejar el té sobre la mesa-. Hiashi rebate todas mis ideas y no deja de recordarles a todos que perdí los nervios aquella vez cuando tiene oportunidad. Joder. ¿Piensa recordarme eso hasta el día en que nombre al Séptimo? Ya me está hinchando un poco los cojones...

- .¿Qué esperabas? Seguramente se imaginaba como un fuerte candidato para el título de Rokudaime.

- Y lo fue, desde luego.

- Debió impactarle mucho que tú, el que casi lo echa todo a perder como si fuera el gran incidente del Kyūbi de hace veintiséis años cuando se presentó la Akatsuki, tomaras el cargo de Hokage.

- Y el que seguía pretendiendo a su hija mayor, a la que todavía no dirige la palabra... –dijo agriamente.

- Y el que pretende desbaratar todo el sistema de sellados del clan.

Sasuke jugueteó con el borde frío de la cerámica de la máscara con la punta de los dedos. Naruto dejó perdida la mirada sin pestañear.

- En realidad sé que lo que más rabia le da de todo es que sabe que me merecía este puesto. Me enfurece pensar que un tema así pueda tomar prioridad sobre algo tan insustituible como un hijo. No volvió a estar reticente a darme la mano de su hija en matrimonio hasta que presenció mi nombramiento –apoyó ambos antebrazos en la mesa-. No me sirvió esa circunstancia para ser más digno en su casa. Bastó que un desgraciado se presentara en Konoha para que la mala fama volviera a rondarme, y ante eso poca cosa puedo hacer. Dudo que pueda existir algo que me una a Hiashi. Si no puede hacerlo su hija...

Sasuke siguió camuflado en su silencio. Naruto recorrió su trabajo sobre la mesa con los ojos.

Pasó un largo rato sin que ninguno dijera nada. Hasta entonces, la actividad del salón se redujo a los paseos del encargado de la cantina desde la barra hasta el almacén.

- Esta cafetería está muy vacía, .¿no crees, Sasuke?

- No sé qué demonios haces aquí.

- No quería volver a casa. Está tan vacía como la cantina, pero... no sé, a veces veo a alguien por aquí. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Sakura esta noche –miró de súbito a Sasuke al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba eso último-. No estás celoso, .¿verdad, _Sasuke-kun_?

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior mirando a su amigo y arrastró los incisivos por todo su grosor.

- No me des motivos para levantarme. Te aviso.

- .¿Es un tema delicado para ti esta noche? .¿La has echado tanto de menos que te incomoda hablar de ella? .¿Estoy metiendo el dedo en la llaga?

Sasuke tomó paciencia y le miró con advertencia.

- Vale, vale. Yo tampoco quiero levantarme, me dará pereza volver a sentarme. Pero haz el favor de madurar, .¿quieres? .¡Ni que desconocieras el tipo de relación que hay entre Sakura-chan y yo!

- Madura tú, imbécil. Aprende a descargarte como es debido si no sabes por dónde reventar con tus tonterías.

Naruto le señaló con el dedo y ladeó la cara.

- Te prometo que te soltaré una joya muy borde con otra respuesta como esa. Cuídate de hacerlo, porque te podrías arrepentir –dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, de medio lado. Naruto rió nasalmente.

- Gilipollas... En fin... ella ha estado trabajando todos los días los últimos cuatro meses. A veces, cuando se acerca por aquí para verme e ir juntos a dormir a mi casa, está tan cansada que apenas resiste al sueño durante el último té. Cuando estamos solos nos da por pensar y eso no es bueno –sonrió.

- .¿Pensar? –preguntó cerrando el último círculo sobre el ojo de la máscara, sintiendo que la sombra de la duda sobre el tiempo que había estado fuera hubiera sido perjudicial para Sakura se posaba sobre él- .¿En qué?

- En tonterías –dijo Naruto suavemente-. Hay demasiado silencio en la villa por las noches. El silencio que tú guardarías en esos momentos es lo que queremos dar a lugar para no sentirnos tan deprimentes. No sé si me explico.

- Da igual.

Naruto tomó un hondo suspiro.

- .¿La has visto?

- Sí.

- .¿A qué esperas para llevarla a casa?

- Que me digas cuándo tengo la próxima misión.

- Ah, ya –tomó la larga pipa y la metió hasta el fondo en el vaso de té, girándola como una cuchara-. No necesito a nadie más esta noche, no hay ningún problema. Creo que Sakura necesita más tus silencios que yo tenerte a ti merodeando por la frontera como un perro después de todos estos meses en exilio –sonrió, a ninguna parte-. Vete a casa.

* * *

Las pupilas de Sasuke ya habían abandonado los trazos impresos en el papel ceniciento en cuanto ella había puesto la mano sobre el pomo cilíndrico de la puerta doble del hospital.

Sakura esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verle sostener el macuto con la ropa de su anterior misión junto al poste de la fachada del hospital, con la postura de haber estado leyendo el pequeño fajo de informes de ANBU que resumían las actividades del cuerpo en el último mes que sostenía en la mano.

Sin dejar de tensar esa sonrisa sincera, se ciñó cuidadosamente la rebeca en torno al pecho cruzando los brazos y corrió hasta donde él le esperaba.

- .¿En casa de Naruto? –dijo bajando a la acera- Ah, sí, he estado durmiendo allí algunas noches... Bueno, ya sabes... es una pesadilla entrar solo en nuestro distrito por las noches. Salir de un hospital para ir a dormir en un sitio igual de oscuro... –miró disimuladamente a Sasuke, pero éste no reaccionó. Tomaron la esquina que hacía abandonar el hospital- Ha sido terrible lo que ha llegado al hospital este tiempo. Hemos llegado a tener hasta doscientas visitas graves en una sola noche...

... Sin embargo, lo que sí resultaba espeluznante eran las casetas que se montaban al norte, aquellas en las que los activos de la aldea están más concentrados. Toda la parte norte está irreconocible, Sasuke, no te lo creerías si lo vieras. Nadie podría decir que aquel territorio forme parte del país. Cada vez que llegábamos de allí Konoha parecía ser más inhóspita. Debería pasarnos lo contrario, .¿no? Pues no, no podíamos pensar otra cosa que no fuera que Konoha fuera a terminar igual, porque eran tantos los conocidos que te encontrabas allí que parecía que esto se fuera a convertir inminentemente en un anexo de ese horror. Era como... notar el aire frío de un moribundo, la anticipación innegable. Fue mucho el sufrimiento que se vio allí, no te lo puedes imaginar. Cuando llegaba precisamente de esas misiones, se me hacía imposible ir a casa a descansar. ¿Cómo podría descansar allí, Sasuke? .¿Cómo si terminaba dando paseos nerviosos, creyendo que esas carnicerías fueran a llegar aquí con la velocidad de una onda expansiva y solo podía limitarme a girar sobre mí misma para comprobar que no estabas? Pensaba en... lo que te necesitaba, en lo lejos que estabas...

... Así que me he estado mimando un poco los últimos meses. He estado acompañando a Naruto a su casa para dormir cuando no me quedaba en el hospital haciendo guardia y la expectativa de despertar buscando tu mano bajo la sábana se me hacía demasiado insoportable –Sasuke la miró por primera vez, sin dejar de caminar. Sakura sintió el impulso de darle un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro pero lo reprimió por la aprensión que sentía ante la idea de tocarle-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que ya no es lo mismo, que las cosas cambiaron! Naruto se toma eso incluso más en serio que tú, y respeta mi condición respecto a ti. Él se pone tonto y no me hace caso cuando intento convencerle de que no pasa nada, así que siempre termina acercando un sillón a la cama para poder dormir conmigo. Alguna vez fue Naruto el que me acompañó a casa para dormir, y, por supuesto, también he estado pasando por casa de mis padres, aunque claro, a ellos les parecía demasiado raro que les visitara para dormir con demasiada frecuencia por si me volvían las pesadillas otra vez. No quería que se pusieran pesados.

... ¿Sabes?... Bueno, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Naruto ha cambiado mucho en este poco tiempo, con todo lo que se ha montado en el Consejo. Creo que todo esto, el verse solo frente a Hiashi y la guerra y el haberse mudado a la antigua casa de sus padres le ha hecho madurar. Hace un par de semanas Chouji organizó improvisadamente una cena sencilla y, a pesar de disfrutar como el que más, fue el primero en retirarse alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer –echó vista al cielo y volvió a sonreír-. Ha estado trabajando muy duro. Seguramente te habrá comentado que siente que vayan a destituirlo del cargo cualquiera de estos días –Sasuke sonrió-. ¿No te lo ha dicho? –preguntó sorprendida.

- No.

Sakura sonrió al suelo. Dio cuenta de la luz entre la sombra de ambos contra el empedrado. La sonrisa se le agrió.

- .¿Cómo fue la misión? Tengo entendido que algunos de tus compañeros se pasaron por el hospital pero que no había nada grave que atender.

- Ha sido muy monótono. No ha pasado nada preocupante. Desgraciadamente.

- Pues hubiera debido ser así aquí... –se mojó los labios- No me... ¿No me cuentas nada más?

- No son siquiera las cinco.

Sakura cabeceó inclinándose más hacia el suelo, mareada.

Diez minutos más tarde, avistaban la tierra de Uchiha.

El distrito había cambiado poco desde que había comenzado la guerra. En cinco ocasiones el barrio había resultado dañado por los ataques, pero las dimensiones de la casa del clan eran tan generosas que examinado desde dentro el deterioro apenas se percibía en conjunto.

Desde que Sasuke y Sakura se casaran, hacía quince meses, la reparación de las casas se había acelerado ligeramente. Cuando se prometieron y se mudaron a una casa a estrenar en el distrito, a una alzada a una manzana de la antigua casa de Sasuke, compaginaron sus servicios con aquellas tareas. Empezaron a hacer inventarios para reconstruir los edificios principales y a despojar de los inmuebles las huellas más livianas de la fatalidad.

Vista la evidente limitación que suponían el pobre comercio y la baja oferta de mano de obra, las viviendas veían aplazadas sus restauraciones.

Por lo demás, todo lo que podían hacer sin descuidar las obligaciones shinobis, el trabajo de resurrección de las tierras era bastante desagradecido. Las tareas a atender se podían multiplicar cuando se apreciaba en profundidad la solidez del trabajo que el clan aportaba a la villa. Desde luego, con esas tareas uno era fiel testigo de la fuerte influencia del clan en el desarrollo de Konoha desde su fundación: además de la evidente aportación del cuerpo ANBU, en el distrito se encontraban almacenes de talla industrial para abastecer a toda la villa en las tareas shinobis, el comercio se repartía correspondiente a las demás casas de comercio fuera del distrito y había montones de archivos de estudio sobre las relaciones internacionales, con el fin de que el clan tuviera en mano un soporte para hacer elecciones en el Consejo.

- Te noto cansada.

Abrir las puertas y los armarios de aquellos tesoros históricos suponía revisar todos los datos y planear su uso futuro a favor de la Hoja y del respeto a los difuntos. Estaba claro que a las tiendas y almacenes les quedaría algunas décadas de espera para poder ser utilizados como se debía, ya que aquello era inabarcable para un par de generaciones, pero la aldea podía verse muy beneficiada si se aprovechaba el potencial de los recursos del clan.

La vegetación se llevaba la peor parte. Se empezaba a recuperar con bastante pobreza, y no era de extrañar, ya que Sakura tenía mala mano para cuidar de la vegetación. Los Yamanaka ya habían dado sus consejos y se habían tomado las medidas que encartaban, pero el resultado se estaba haciendo esperar.

Las armas incrustadas en la argamasa de las casas las habían arrancado Naruto y Sakura una tarde de expedición por el barrio aprovechando que Tsunade había convocado a Sasuke, para ahorrarle el mal trago de tener que repasar los lugares en los que cada uno de sus familiares había sido asesinado.

- La semana pasada fue un poco extenuante... no me he recuperado del todo, pero estoy bien.

Sin embargo, cuando él regresó y vio todas las heridas abiertas en el esqueleto de su enorme casa, frunció el ceño e hizo precisamente lo que habían querido evitarle: se encaró a las calles y se perdió por ellas con la mirada ida. Cuando Sasuke volvió a encontrarse con ellos, llevaba más de quince armas empuñadas: todas las que se les había pasado por alto, las que habían dado muerte en lugares que Naruto y Sakura no podían sospechar. Sakura lamentó no haber podido recordar aquellos asesinatos vividos en el Mangekyou de Itachi que visionó en los sueños que tuvo sobre la infancia de Sasuke, pero había hecho lo posible en olvidar todos los detalles y todo aquello... todos los sitios en los que no había reparado, estaban perdidos en la neblina del dolor anestesiado del pasado.

- .¿A qué hora irás mañana al hospital?

El carmesí reseco de las fachadas de las casas y comercios había desaparecido, pero el que esperaba dentro de la casa del último patriarca había recibido visitas silenciosas que dejaban siempre la tarea para más tarde.

Sakura ya le había dicho, en un par de ocasiones, que debía de limpiar el olor perenne de sangre de la casa con motivo de cerrar definitivamente esa herida, pero Sasuke la esquivaba y le aseguraba que sería como arrancar el recuerdo de sus padres de ella. La sangre de sus padres no podría dejar de ser parte de esa casa, no podía romper la imagen de los últimos patriarcas caídos tendidos sobre el parqué. Eran, simplemente, parte del paisaje.

El tema quedaba marginado en un rincón carbonizado del corazón de ambos, la parte que más les afligía. Sakura no consideraba aquella una tarea de resurrección. Volver a habitar territorio de Uchiha debía significar saber morir al pasado, para luego renacer de las cenizas, tal y como Sasuke había simbolizado con el asesinato de su hermano y su matrimonio con ella. Pero él no parecía compartir la misma opinión. Al igual que le había insinuado que su enlace con ella no era un contrato para asegurarse la prole y por tanto, la consecución de su segundo objetivo, había cosas que debían mantenerse como estaban. Como solía decir mirando el emblema del clan, respecto al fuego, debían de respetarse también las cenizas.

Pero para ella, quien había aprendido a superar las pérdidas limpiando los rescoldos sin miramientos por pura cuestión de supervivencia, las cosas no dejaban de darle vueltas. Le recorrían escalofríos cada vez que paseaban por las calles del lugar. El dolor flotante de esa casa funcionaba como el motor del halo fantasmal de las tierras. Desde donde la miraran, la oscura casa de Uchiha inspiraba silencio y recelo.

Sakura se tapó la boca para disimular su bostezo.

- Sobre la hora de comer.

Aunque lo iluminaran con farolillos con el símbolo del clan y amenizaran los jardines con pequeños estanques, el pequeño pueblo de los Uchiha parecía un mortecino y austero parque para niños aun en la hora de luz más jovial. El color rojo del blasón familiar y el ruido del chapoteo del agua de las cañas de bambú recordarían el efluvio de una turbia sombra de sangre.

El tendido eléctrico dejaba caer su sombra sobre el esquema de las calles como telaraña sombría. El frío parecía agrietar aún más dentro de esos muros. Sakura presentía alientos fríos sobre la nuca, el ruido sordo de los pasos en la calzada de una legión de fantasmas. Y Sasuke, su lado, hierático.

En cuanto subieron al soportal la madera crujió bajo sus pies. Descorrieron la puerta, se descalzaron. Sasuke dejó el petate en el suelo junto a la katana y Sakura, al quitarse la rebeca, se echó una mano a la cerviz al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el interruptor.

Una goma se apretó contra la mano que vagaba en busca del interruptor de la luz. Sasuke sostenía la muñeca de Sakura, presionando la cinta del protector de su mano suavemente contra su piel.

Sakura levantó la mirada asustada, buscando la señal inequívoca de que Sasuke había percibido algo fuera de la casa para verificar sus sospechas, pero Sasuke le prestaba completa atención a ella en las sombras, y el hecho de que el tacto de su mano le doliera como si sus dedos estuvieran revestidos con una mala zarza parecía estar pasando extrañamente inadvertido para él.

.¿Qué podía hacer?

- Sasu... ke...

Él soltó su mano e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sobre ella, haciendo caer una inquietante sombra de suave almizcle azul sobre ella. Entonces, en mitad de ese silencio crudo donde sólo la madera que crujía bajo la inclinación de su marido resonaba, comprendió y sintió violentamente que todo el desasosiego que había experimentado en las calles del frío distrito se transformaba en algo igualmente amenazante... Sin embargo... ansiado.

Notó la respiración nasal y animal de Sasuke sobre la sien.

- Sakura...

Y antes de que todo se volviera borroso con la oscilación del flequillo de Sasuke, un dedo índice le recorrió una mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios con un roce suave, para que éstos le siguieran la estela hasta los suyos.

El primer contacto resultó restringente. Sasuke solo la sostenía con una mano contra sus labios, y el cuerpo de su compañera había sido embargado por una oleada de demoledora languidez. Como una presa que cae rendida entre las fauces del predador, en el primer segundo de contacto. La angustia se apagaba y la ansiedad despertaba desgarradora.

La respiración cansada antes de morir y entonces...

Se empezaron a besar enseñándose los dientes, mordiéndose los labios y las mejillas con avidez.

Los botones del uniforme de Sakura resonaron contra las placas metálicas internas del chaleco de Sasuke, y la máscara de éste, que pendía sobre su espalda, quedó aplastada bajo el abrazo de Sakura.

Sus respiraciones se alteraron al unísono, pero se negaron a separarse para tomar aire. Habían cometido una imprudencia muy grave saltándose el protocolo propio de una bienvenida de una ausencia tan acusada, un descuido muy grande de cara a la paciencia de volver a encontrarse el uno al otro mediante caricias más amables. Pero no había tiempo. No había tiempo para la burocracia, no había tiempo para seguir reaccionando como desconocidos. En lo más profundo de sí mismos, se reconocían en aquel cuerpo vecino en el que explotaba todo el impulso sexual cuando volvían a tener razón de ser juntos. Todo era demasiado urgente.

Cuatro manos se apretaban y se buscaban, sobre los hombros, sobre la cintura, contra las vértebras.

Parecía como volver a besar por primera vez, volver a tener de nuevo el privilegio de catar el sabor de los labios del otro para volver a crear el recuerdo de lo que aquello significaba, captarlo en toda su esencia. Y lo más maravilloso era que sucedía con rapidez, la vorágine de sentimientos lacerantes convertía esos minutos en un momento que no debían desaprovechar en lo más mínimo.

Seguían mordiéndose, respirándose rudezas y anhelos contra el otro.

Sakura apretó el cabello de Sasuke entre los dedos con aire desquiciado.

- Sasu-Sasuke...

La máscara volvió a estorbar. Después de errar sobre el cuello alto y fino del uniforme de Sasuke, las manos de Sakura dieron espasmos en torno a la línea de sus hombros, y las manos de éste sostuvieron la nuca de Sakura contra él. Se volvieron a recorrer con más suavidad, sin restar fogosidad a ese beso tan húmedo.

Tres segundos más tarde, el entarimado volvía a gruñir. La cerámica de la máscara impactaba secamente contra la madera, bajo los dedos de Sakura. Ella también había caído sobre las tablas sosteniendo su peso a duras penas con los tembleques de sus muñecas y rodillas. Sasuke sumaba su peso a las tablas contra su espalda, asomando los labios jugosos junto al lóbulo de su oreja, ensanchando el arco de la mano en la extensión de la curva de la cadera de Sakura para ceñirla a la suya. Un escalofrío de anticipación hizo respirar a Sakura con la boca abierta. La cerámica rayó sobre la madera hasta alejarse con un movimiento de muñeca de Sakura.

Las piernas de Sasuke reafirmaban la gravedad de las de Sakura sin imponer fuerza, y sus brazos hacían lo propio protegiendo los de ella, sirviendo la línea de sus clavículas como un poderoso dintel. La mano Sasuke le recorrió el largo del muslo apretando los dedos con la misma ansiedad con que la había besado un momento antes. Las yemas de los dedos de Sakura, de camino a las palmas, leyeron el fino relieve del parqué como si fuera braille.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de encajar la mandíbula.

- No me... quites... la bata...

Sasuke asomó el puente de la nariz tras su oreja al tiempo que su mano derecha cerraba el recorrido sobre la cara interna del muslo de Sakura. En su ascensión rompió la tensión de la falda que ésta llevaba bajo la bata alargando lentamente el rastro de la palma, hasta adivinar la orilla tímida de las ligas que mantenían sujetas las medias. Sakura se endureció percibiendo la traducción de esos movimientos en el roce del brazo de Sasuke sobre su costado, de su mano entre las piernas. Un dedo se paseaba entre la liga de lycra y la piel enfebrecida.

Sakura boqueó.

- Y... no te... quites el... uniforme...

El chasquido de la lycra.

- .¿Algo más? –susurró Sasuke contra el lóbulo.

- No hasta que... lleguemos a la cama... –logró decir antes de estremecerse al sentir los dientes de Sasuke merodear por su cuello y clavarse en él.

La mano de Sasuke ascendió vertiginosamente hasta el vértice escondido y lo rodeó limitándose a cubrir con los dedos la senda del filo de las braguitas. Sakura respondió hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y apretando las nalgas a Sasuke. Se estaba arqueado.

Sasuke salvó la falda y volvió a hacer viajar su mano, alcanzando el abdomen de la muchacha que temblaba bajo él. Forzó delicadamente el vientre contra el suyo y Sakura gimió con ahogo cuando sintió el grosor del protector del pecho de Sasuke contra la espalda.

No tuvo más remedio que reírse. Lo que pudo permitirle el ánimo. Un suave cascabeleo emborrachado de vahídos por lo que Sasuke le decía con su cuerpo en otro sitio menos obstaculizado.

- Vale... En eso tienes razón...

El chaleco terminó como la máscara, patinando sobre el suelo.

El protector de la mano de Sasuke se encaró de nuevo a la madera. Sus dedos trepaban sigilosamente sobre el camino de botones blancos de la bata. La respiración errática de Sakura hizo que éstos marcaran el ritmo del avance. Conforme se asomaban a la abertura de la bata que coincidía con sus pechos, los dedos se encerraron progresivamente sobre uno de ellos. Sakura gimió y se encaró al techo, hecho que aprovechó él para lamerle la mejilla.

Sakura volvió a gemir, presa de los movimientos lentos de los dedos de Sasuke bajo su uniforme, objeto de la mirada sin parpadeo de éste, y sus codos empezaron a sacudirse. Sasuke salió de donde estaba y reafirmó el peso de Sakura contra sus brazos. Hundió la mano entre la de Sakura y el suelo e hizo que se entrelazaran sus dedos destacando sus nudillos.

Sakura flexionó sus dedos bajo la palma de Sasuke y observó el hermoso efecto que tenían ambas manos entrelazadas. Sintió que algo dentro de ella se desbordaba. No sabía muy bien si se trataba de la concienciación de lo que había echado de menos a su marido, si en cambio se trataba de la amenaza que suponía una misión inminente, o simplemente era la gran dependencia que estaba experimentando hacia él.

Que Sasuke la mirara aún con los ojos entornados no ayudaba nada. Pensó que empezaría a sollozar para dar lugar a un llanto imposible cuando Sasuke pareció leer sus pensamientos y se adelantó a ella. La besó tiernamente sobre un párpado.

Si no había sitio para la pena, la había para la desesperación.

Sakura se lanzó sobre el labio inferior de Sasuke, con tanto ímpetu como si estuviera frente a él y pudiera sostenerle la quijada para besarle, y tiró de él con los dientes.

Gritó con susurros:

- No dejes de hacerlo.

Sasuke le devolvió el beso y, ajustando su brazo izquierdo contra la axila contraria de Sakura, levantó las manos entrelazadas. Sin dejar escapar la mano de Sakura, llevó sus dedos hasta la barbilla de ésta, al tiempo que ambos recuperaban el equilibrio sobre un solo brazo. Los dedos de Sakura se crispaban.

Sasuke bajó la mano por el cuello de Sakura y advirtió, divertido, el extraño vértigo que le producía ver cómo la garganta de Sakura se hinchaba delicadamente bajo los dedos de ambos, cuando ella le jadeaba contra su boca. Siguió explorándola, apretando los diez dedos contra el canal de los pechos, comprimiendo la hinchazón de éstos, catando la aprobación de Sakura al ser ésta consciente de cómo navegaba su mano.

- No dejes de hacerlo –repitió entre gemidos.

Sasuke gruñó y emitió un débil jadeo.

Los dedos se aprisionaban entre sí. Sakura estaba completamente acorralada entre los labios de Sasuke y el brazo que la sostenía, más desnuda ante las caricias de éste con sus manos que el desabrigo que le esperaba.

Cuando la mano, capitaneada por el dedo corazón, abandonó la depresión del ombligo y se internó en las caderas para alcanzar su sexo no pudo reprimir un grito ronco.

Sasuke le bajó las braguitas hasta donde le permitieron la paciencia y las gomas de las medias, a mitad del muslo. Él se desabrochaba mientras ella se apoyaba contra el brazo fijo de Sasuke. El miembro de Sasuke pasó estrechado entre los dedos de Sakura, que abrían la entrada entre temblores.

Un deslizamiento muy suave, un golpe de cadera y una aspiración doble, sorda e interminable.

La nueva fijación del brazo de Sasuke sujeta a los huesos prominentes de la cadera de Sakura en cada ajuste entre los sexos; el ruido de la tela dura de los pantalones bajo las rodillas de Sasuke, la fricción peligrosa para las medias en el caso de Sakura; diez uñas clavadas en un único soporte; y un movimiento contrario entre ambos cuerpos.

Sakura sentía la electricidad sexual sacudirle la piel repentinamente. Sasuke gruñía por lo bajo contra su cabello, completamente tenso. Sakura, sin embargo, se sentía cada vez más enclenque.

La luz del amanecer se colaba aún débil en la instancia. Pero qué más daba. Ellos se habían encasquillado en un bucle corporal. Encajados como estaban no podían sino escuchar el cuerpo del otro.

No había dolor ni júbilo. Solo entrega. Pura y dura. No había nada más.

Cuando Sakura tuvo el primer estremecimiento anticipatorio dio bocanadas significativas y empezó a retorcerse contra él. Sasuke prestó un esfuerzo titánico en hundirse en ella de forma más pausada y rotunda para recoger la culminación de Sakura entre sus brazos, y, cuando por fin dio colofón a su tarea, contuvo medio segundo más a Sakura contra sí para regalarle a ella el temblor del pecho, su propia ascensión al cielo.

Vibrante como pocas cosas en el mundo.

La ingravidez les sobrecogió más allá de las terminaciones nerviosas, colapsándoles los poros, lento y potente como el batir de las alas de un fénix.

Suspendida bajo él y abrazada con un solo brazo bajo el pecho, palpitando por completo de placer, empezó a recuperar la respiración. Sasuke jadeaba nasalmente con ella asomando la barbilla sobre la solapa de la bata.

Minutos después, cuando el estupor se había consumido, Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el que la sostenía e intentó acariciar a Sasuke con la sien al volver la cara hacia él. Le quitó despacio el protector del brazo y se lo acarició.

- Dime... dime, por favor, que no tienes que irte...

Sasuke la miró y suavizó su expresión.

- .¿Crees que habría empezado sabiendo que debía volver a abandonarte? No podría permitirme empezar y salir de aquí sin haberte desnudado. Menos aún si hubiera sabido de tus condiciones... sin habértelas concedido.

Sakura sonrió lentamente.

Momentos más tarde, Sakura volvía a sonreír mientras se dejaba caer sobre las sábanas y Sasuke se deslizaba cálida y dominantemente entre sus piernas desde el flanco de la cama para volver a encararla. A la luz gris e insuficiente que entraba del exterior, se volvían a acariciar, por vicio, ya que la piel aún estaba cosida a la del otro. Cuando Sasuke empezó a desnudarla, a mirarla a los ojos directamente entre las sombras perladas, Sakura resbaló las manos en torno a los brazos ondulados y tersos de su marido. Dobló las rodillas y le acogió entre sus muslos con un abrazo suave.

Colmada de un fuerte sentimiento de plenitud, percibió a Sasuke en todos los sentidos. No necesitaba abrir los ojos.

Pero lo que Sakura no podría haber adivinado mientras le deshojaban el uniforme para dejar descubiertas las clavículas, era la mirada complicada pero tranquila que Sasuke le derrochaba mientras le susurró sin expresión:

- Te he echado de menos.

* * *

**No he dejado la descripción, no. Como comentaba en algún reply, es completamente necesaria para esta** **secuela. **

**Hay ciertos signos que la página no me reconoce. Supongo que los que escribís aquí sabéis de lo que os hablo. Los signos de interrogación que abren las preguntas desaparecen a menos que les pongas un punto antecedente, pero por lo visto no ocurre con todos. Cuando Sakura empieza a contar a Sasuke lo que ha estado haciendo de camino a casa, no tengo otra manera de dividir su monólogo que con puntos suspensivos porque no me reconoce las comillas castellanas. **

**Dejando esas cosas a un lado, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Si hay dudas, como pasó con el comienzo del primer capítulo, exponlas, por favor.**

**Las dudas, las sugerencias, lo que pensabas cuando leías y te mataba lentamente el aburrimiento, si te interesa visitar el distrito Uchiha (de Lunes a Viernes 9:30-17:30; Sábado y Domingo 10:00-13:30 entrada gratis. Si vienes acompañado con dos familiares te regalamos un portakunais con el símbolo del clan y un puzzle, hasta fin de existencias)... en fin, todas las impresiones sobre el capítulo serán bienvenidas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	3. Pavesa

**Pocas cosas os puedo decir aparte de que:**

**1. Se agradecen los reviews y vuestra atención continuando la historia. ¡Sois los mejores!**

**2. Lamento el retraso (esto es terrible…). He estirado el mes entero en revisiones para quedarme tranquila. Debería avisar con más frecuencia en el perfil sobre el mes que actualizo para no dormirme en los laureles.**

**3. Tenéis que echarle un año y cuatro meses a partir del último capítulo. Para que os hagáis una idea más aproximada, casi cinco años y medio desde el último capítulo de N.E.S.**

**Espero que no se me esté olvidando nada, hay tantos cabos que atar... ¡Disfrutad el capítulo!**

* * *

**Pavesa**

La noche en que los cimientos resquebrajados de su vida se vieron amenazados por los cambios inminentes era un recuerdo velado por los matices de las experiencias posteriores, pero conservaba su color original, el de la esperanza triunfante. La fotografía mental de esa impresión rejuvenecedora era lo que a él le bastaba recordar para sonreír cuando oía hablar del futuro de los niños en un momento tan difícil como la guerra. No podría existir en Konoha la palabra "huérfano" mientras él estuviera vivo. Ya podían caer piedras del cielo y verse atrincherado por todos los villanos del mundo a la vez. La desesperanza jamás llegaría a alcanzarles. Los niños sabrían lo que sería salir adelante.

Tal había sido su caso. Los días de Naruto habían abandonado la desoladora ausencia de color para oxigenarse con el brillo de una promesa. El color de la roca esculpida de los cuatro kages que se divisaba desde el pasillo que hacía de terraza de su bloque llamearía en su interior y le recordaría todos los días a qué debía aspirar.

El momento en que Naruto decidió ser hokage llevaba de haber en vigilia una dura mañana en la academia, una triste y solitaria tarde en el parque y una entrada a la noche de silenciosa reflexión infantil. Había sido un momento de completo silencio en su cabeza, un momento para un fenómeno excepcional, pues había sido la primera vez que el bullicio tenía lugar al revésde lo habitual: el jolgorio de una fiesta abandonaba su cenit con una marea de murmullos alegres en la calle y él se quedaba quieto. Los farolillos que iluminaban los paseos de la aldea bajo su balcón parecían estar guiñándole, y él dejaba de parpadear.

La semana anterior a aquella noche había caído exhausto en el sueño con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas calientes, como de costumbre. A la par que el desamor destilado en sus intentos de hacer amigos se recrudecía, empezaba a aflorar en él un verdadero sentimiento de rebeldía que los tutores que pasaban de visita no podían remediar con explicaciones imprecisas sobre su situación. No entendía qué diferencia le separaba de otros huérfanos para que le trataran con desprecio, ni por qué era el Tercero el único que le trataba con un poco de cariño. Aquello le hacía pensar en compasión, y no le gustaba.

Tal incomprensión y desconsuelo habían tenido lugar en sus malos días que una tarde no pudo resistirse a romper con saña una cómoda a patadas por un incidente del que le inculparon injustamente en las oficinas del Sandaime. Naruto no dejaba de ser un niño asustado a pesar de todas las apariencias y aquel arrebato no hizo más que escaldarle de vergüenza; fue en parte el miedo a convertirse en un amargado que la tomara con los muebles lo que le ayudó a establecerse una meta importante. En el intento de olvidar aquel episodio que sólo le inspiraba repulsión, se esmeró en borrar las huellas del destrozo del rincón de la cómoda, aunque sus recursos, sus manos blandas y pequeñas, no le permitieron llegar muy lejos.

No volvió a recordar el acontecimiento hasta el momento de hacer las maletas. Aquella otra noche memorable había hecho otra promesa igual de vehemente y desesperada. Se la había hecho a la que por entonces era su amor platónico_. _Había revuelto toda la casa muy excitado por la idea de mudarse y poder cuidar de ella para cumplir con su palabra. Encontró las primeras astillas esparcidas en el suelo empolvado del fondo del armario junto con un vuelco al corazón bastante desagradable.

Hasta el momento en que Naruto no supo qué era la luz, había llorado de rabia porque sus compañeros no le admitían fueran cuales fuesen sus intentos de integración. Todas sus sonrisas y bromas habían caído en saco roto y por ello su imaginación le decía que seguiría viendo aquellas mismas paredes que se desdibujaban en sus ojos por el llanto sin que nada cambiara, hasta el día en que terminara muriendo sin alguien que le llorara, que lamentara todo su dolor. La noche en que Naruto se decidió lloró de alegría contagiado por el festejo, aferrándose a la imagen de sí mismo como un hombre brillante y muy alto, un hombre poderoso al que grabarían en piedra. Lloró sin parpadear, con los ojos ardiéndole como brasas, sintiendo el cálido bálsamo de sus propias promesas dentro de su pecho y el moquillo resbalarle en la nariz.

Desde entonces decidió que sus siete años de edad le bastaban para empezar a hacerse muy grande, y que estaba demasiado cansado de llorar para no salir a la calle sin el ánimo de conseguir que alguien le recordara cuando él volviera a estar solo.

Su inmadurez no le permitió reparar en el respeto que debía sentir por el Tercero y la historia de los anteriores hokages. Había etiquetado la palabra hokage con el mayor de los honores y punto. Su corazón inquieto y herido sólo le permitía nutrirse de la idea de verse grande algún día para soportar el vacío que caía como el pan de cada día. Si le daba un significado más personal al título, algo más allá de esa imagen de héroe recio, volverían los accesos de desesperación: era muy duro pensar que no podría alcanzar la meta si tenía en cuenta que era un mierda. Eso era lo que le habían dicho todos, .¿no? .¿Hubo alguien que le ayudara a desmentirlo?

_Demonios, no... Pero no importa... No importa... en absoluto. Respeto. Sólo respeto, tendré el respeto de toda la villa_, le había dicho en su cabeza la voz esperanzadora a la que tanto se aferraba.

Por lo que le decía ahora la hoja en blanco que le esperaba tendida sobre la mesa de la cocina, ya podría haberle dicho esa voz que se preparara para lo que le esperaba en todos los sentidos, porque además de haberse pasado alegremente por el forro las clases de Historia del Fuego de Iruka, tampoco había reparado en el trabajo que había detrás de esos discursos patrios tan emotivos que habían convertido su futuro en una meta de incalculable valor.

Odiaba escribir.

Lo quería soltar todo; quería escribir lo más comprensible de lo que sentía por ella, lo que la aldea necesitaba recordar para emocionarles. Pero los años no se habían llevado esa parte de sí mismo que le impulsaba a levantar las manos cuando intentaba explicarse con la tinta. Lo que ella le había enseñado atravesaba los límites del papel, y era demasiado complicado y personal como para leerlo delante de tantas personas y no sentirse estúpido. Normal que sólo le salieran inspiraciones contenidas, preñadas de imágenes soberbias. Las palabras adecuadas se hacían las remolonas.

Malditos formalismos. ¡Si podía pasarse horas describiéndola! .¡Podía contar detalles, explicar expresiones, describir emocionado cómo se le había henchido el alma cuando la había visto sonreír después de superar cada adversidad! .¡Podía describir su entrega a la Hoja y enumerar las tardes en el hospital interminables, cuando el nacimiento de la guerra les arrancaba los primeros compañeros de las filas! .¿Por qué le costaban tan caras a su pluma las palabras que le hicieran justicia a esa gran mujer, las que testimoniaran los años que la había echado de menos? Demonios, debían existir...

Cerró la mano en un puño, agarrando una idea imprecisa en el aire frío de esa mañana de febrero, a la luz mortecina del amanecer. Tenía que hacerse con ellas. Sólo le restaban unas horas para dirigirse a la aldea y soltar ese discurso espectacular.

Una mano de dedos blancos y pequeños le apartó el pelo de la frente y se la acarició, aliviándolo instantáneamente de su frustración. Un beso tibio le acarició cariñosamente la sien. La piel de porcelana Hinata se frotó contra su mejilla con ternura. Los espejos perlados de sus ojos miraron el papel en blanco un momento y se enfocaron en Naruto. Se le antojaba como un chiquillo que remoloneara con sus tareas escolares con una sonrisa inocente y juguetona.

- Ayer tampoco hubo suerte, .¿eh?

- No –contestó Naruto en voz baja-. Y te prometo que lo intenté. Pienso en ella, se me disparan los recuerdos, interpreto las cosas que hizo con la experiencia que tengo ahora, pero no me salen las palabras –le acarició el brazo de la mano que le sostenía el cabello apartado de la cara-. Prefiero las horas de inmersión en el cuartel ANBU o marear a Shizune a gritos cuando hay jaleo, pero un discurso tranquilo sobre la vieja... ¿Cómo poder escribir sobre ella y decirle a todos lo que siento por ella con calma?

Hinata sonrió y encaró su nariz contra la mejilla de él.

- La gente solo quiere escuchar algo que les recuerde a ella. Tsunade–sama abrió esta guerra y dio el todo por el todo. Escribe sobre lo que crees que debió sentir y la gente lo entenderá. Nadie mejor que tú puede saber qué se debe sentir al pie del cañón, con el peso de las vidas de los aldeanos sobre los hombros, dejando la vida por los ideales patrios.

El Uzumaki suspiró pesadamente. Hinata se sentó a su lado, cruzó los brazos y se inclinó sobre el papel. Sonrió tímidamente a Naruto.

- No es tan difícil. Ya verás cómo te sale todo solo cuando escribas la primera frase.

Él cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla y mareó la mirada calibrando esa frase iluminadora. Hinata esperaba mirando la pluma mordisqueada abandonada sobre la mesa, esmaltada en verde hierba. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio en los que Naruto se limitaba a intercambiar miradas de hastío con su enemigo de celulosa, Hinata le propuso una idea.

- .¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? Podrías escribir en el margen todas las palabras que resuenen en tu cabeza cuando simplemente piensas en el nombre de la Godaime. Cuando hayas escrito las suficientes, podrías escribir lo que sientes respecto a ellas: qué significan para ti, en pocas palabras. Da igual si son sustantivos, adjetivos... lugares o canciones. En cuanto tengas suficientes, sólo tendrías que agrupar las palabras por temas y dejar que tu mano escriba lo que realmente tengas que decir. Te sorprenderá ver cómo el discurso se escribe solo.

- .¿Y eso? .¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- De mi casa. Es un truco que funciona cuando se quiere escribir sobre cosas abstractas. La Godaime significa demasiadas cosas para ti.

La Hyūga se levantó y se colocó detrás de Naruto. Éste no había reparado en la pequeña tetera había empezado a pitar tras de sí,sobre la hornilla. Ahora Hinata la apartaba del fuego y preparaba los vasos para servir el té en la mesa.

- Uno de mis primos es un _Haijin _muy competente, aunque no se dedica a tal actividad. Es uno de los más jóvenes de mi generación. Entre los shinobis no destaca porque, aunque sirve en el cuerpo de los jōnins y tiene cierto talento, es poco dado a la lucha; no explota su capacidad más de lo necesario. Suelo escucharle llegar en la mañana –dijo sentándose tras servir el té-. Suele desayunar solo y escribir un montón de cuartillas antes de volver al trabajo en lugar de retirarse a su habitación a descansar. En una ocasión le pregunté por su afición y me explicó su concepto sobre la belleza. Me enseñó algunas de sus cuartillas y me explicó qué había escuchado o visto para escribir esos poemas. Sus impresiones eran muy elaboradas. Enlazaba muchos momentos salpicados de su vida que aparentemente no tenían que ver entre sí, pero él los reducía magistralmente al amor y la belleza para conseguirlo; el resultado es, simplemente, conmovedor. Me dijo que sentía que su corazón no dejaba de hervir ideas muy sensitivas, que le frustraba no poder darle uso a los sentimientos que le eran provocados. Me enseñó algunas de sus técnicas para explotar esas sensaciones, aunque, por lo que puedes ver, son muy sencillas y lógicas –tomó el té entre sus manos con una pose sosegada y volvió a sonreír-. Al respecto, me dijo que, después de todo, la poesía también era muy sencilla y podía llegar a todo el mundo, así que, .¿de qué manera iba a ser difícil escribir un poema si tienes la materia prima y usas procedimientos tan naturales?

- Ya me debería cundir a mí hacerle un buen discurso a la vieja...

- No tendrías perdón. Has improvisado discursos en momentos más delicados, y te han salido las palabras en tropel.

Naruto se meneó en la silla.

‑ La emoción del momento lo hace todo por mí.

‑ .¿En esta ocasión no es así?

Naruto sonrió ligeramente.

‑ Hoy es un día emotivo, pero es completamente distinto. Hablar de Tsunade es siempre una oportunidad para describir el orgullo más sano que pueda existir jamás. Hablar de ella requiere tiempo para pensar en muchos momentos que me forjaron como hokage. Sé muy bien que yo no soy nadie para decir cómo lo estoy haciendo con respecto a su trabajo; la admiro demasiado como para decir que soy la promesa de su sombra. Pero, desde luego, aprendí muchas de ella –sopló sobre el vaho del té, observando cómo los lunares de luz del sol naciente filtrados de la persiana se intensificaban e iluminaban su vaso, proyectando la división de color de la luz sobre el papel que se le resistía. La luz... .¿Tú también has practicado?

Hinata se sonrojó.

- A veces. Cuando me desvelo... o cuando me quedo en blanco y no puedo hablar con ninguno de mis primos porque me quedo muda.

- .¿Sí? –sonrió- .¿Sobre qué escribes?

- Pues... –bajó la mirada e intentó mantener la sonrisa amable- sobre las típicas trivialidades que se escriben para escapar de la monotonía de la guerra. La luz del amanecer después de una noche manchada de sangre, la fuerza de la hierba al nacer y la tradición, el sabor de la madera... de las habitaciones sin ventanas...

A Naruto se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Esas eran las cosas que la inspiraban cuando se desvelaba? .¿Cómo podía aceptar que fueran esas ideas tan tristes? Le impresionó tanto imaginar la fertilidad de los dedos de Hinata sobre el papel escupiendo miseria, que le costaba hasta parpadear.

- A veces las noches manchadas son las de las salas de partos –intentó corregir ella al instante al reparar en la expresión de su novio-. Es muy fácil escribir sobre los llantos de los niños recién nacidos. También es fácil... describir jardines soleados, palpitantes... Cuando se trata de escribir sobre mi padre o de ti, me faltan dedos, me falta papel.

La pregunta tierna expuesta en la cara de Naruto hizo a Hinata sentir el impulso de acariciarle.

- Tú eres el llanto y la sangre de un niño que nace, eres un millón de vergeles, eres una habitación acogedora. Son demasiadas cosas que explicar, no podría parar. Cuando se trata de mi padre, las cosas que me inspiran son muy distintas, pero entre ellas no se encuentra el rencor, así que también me surgen muchas ideas.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no responderle que si tuviera que escribir sobre Hiashi en lugar de Tsunade no iba a tener problemas para escribir, pero en cambio iba a pasar una buena temporada en los calabozos después de que le destituyeran.

Hiashi seguía encabezando el clan Hyūga. Las normas carcelarias que propuso el día en que los dos se pronunciaron sobre su amor se habían ramificado en un montón de condiciones para obstaculizar todas las oportunidades que tuvieran para estar juntos y desgraciadamente Hiashi no transigía, las reglas seguían vigentes después de lo que había llovido. De cara al clan, se encontraban sólo donde pudieran vigilarles. Si Hinata estaba trabajando en el hospital o en la academia y Naruto visitaba por exigencias del trabajo aquellos lugares, algún joven Hyūga subalterno de Shizune acompañaba a Naruto para asegurarse de que no protagonizaran ninguna escena vergonzosa. Léase por "escena vergonzosa" cualquier demostración de amor como una mirada compartida demasiado prorrogada.

A pesar de que ella hubiera sufrido la degradación más extrema en la jerarquía familiar y fuera además vilipendiada como hija, Hiashi no aflojaba las tuercas y les seguía castigando por no cumplir sus expectativas. Eso no podía tener buen nombre. El rencor no era una palabra más que describiera lo que Naruto sintiera por Hiashi. Era un gran aviso en letras de neón atornillado junto a la celda del Kyūbi que se encendía a rabiar cada vez que tenía conocimiento de su persona. Con las noticias que Naruto había ido recibiendo durante todos los años de noviazgo con la Hyūga, el pobre zorro debía estar ciego.

Hinata mantenía su propia teoría, pero no la había compartido con Naruto. Aunque sin mucha esperanza, Hinata intentaba explicar el revés odioso de su padre con premisas que empezaran enunciando la relación esterilizada y silenciosa que siempre había compartido con su padre. Quería creer que su padre ya sabía que tenía la batalla perdida cuando ella le confesó su amor, y que todos los intentos para alejarla de Naruto con sus estúpidas y conservadoras normas eran una manera de decirle entre líneas que se negaba a perderla a pesar de ser capaz de exiliarla del Sōke y hacer de su presencia en los actos comunes una oportunidad para ensalzar el buen nombre Hyūga y desdeñar la insuperable infamia de la traición. Hinata no podía mirar a su padre a la cara porque creía que, en realidad, en algún momento su padre la había estimado.

Naruto, de todas formas, podía sentirse afortunado. Debía agradecer que uno de los tres primos de Hinata que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Shizune fuera simpatizante de la valentía de la antigua heredera e hiciera la vista gorda cuando acompañaba a Naruto. Además, Neji les echaba una mano a veces y sacaba a Hinata de la gran mansión un par de horas antes del comienzo de los turnos del hospital de ésta para que pudieran disfrutar de algunos amaneceres como el que estaban compartiendo. Eso quitaba un poco de hierro al asunto y conseguía calmar a Naruto cuando la ansiedad se cebaba con él al verse atribulado por la guerra. Pero no dejaba de pesar, esos encuentros no dejaban de ser excepciones.

Si Hiashi no se había opuesto al futuro matrimonio entre Naruto y su hija, .¿por qué no daba su aprobación y les dejaba celebrar la boda de una vez?

- A través de la poesía fue como se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

- .¿Quién? .¿Tu padre?

Hinata rió.

- No, mi padre no. Mi primo. El que me enseñó ese pequeño truco.

- .¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

- Dime, dime, .¿está con ella? –preguntó curioso.

- No, lo cierto es que nunca se atrevió a declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos. Aunque escribiera mucho sobre ella. Cuando yo reparé en las actividades artísticas de mi primo, también caí en la cuenta de que no debía estar pasando por un buen momento. Él no terminaba de decidirse a actuar. Cuando empezamos a hablar, me insinuó sus sentimientos y su malestar, pero en muy pocas ocasiones me abría su corazón para dejarme ver qué le hacía desbocarse sobre el papel. Una noche regresaba a casa a la par que yo. Me dijo que volvía de dejarle unas cuartillas en la ventana. Yo comprendí entonces que daba el tema por zanjado, que no se permitiría ninguna futura esperanza para alimentar sus sentimientos hacia ella –acarició el vaso humeante con ambas manos para calentárselas después de llevarse el té a los labios-. Ese último paso que dio fue una manera de quedarse en paz consigo mismo. Ella sabría de su existencia, aunque fuera anónima, y él podría dar sentido a su sufrimiento al saber que ella conocía esos sentimientos.

- Pero, no lo entiendo, dijo Naruto desconcertado .¿por qué no luchó por ella? .¿Por su debilidad en la lucha?

- No, de ninguna manera. La belleza era su motor, él realmente la amaba con tanto coraje como para hacer grandes cosas por ella.

- .¿Entonces?

- No se trataba de lo que él pudiera hacer, sino de lo que él pudiera proporcionarle de forma inevitable. No le gustaba lo que él le iba a ofrecer. La amaba demasiado para imaginar a los hijos que podría tener con ella portando al pájaro enjaulado. Eso es... lo que me insinuó... en sus cuartillas. Había demasiadas plumas mojadas y desteñidas en sus versos...

Naruto irguió la estilográfica entre sus dedos y la apoyó verticalmente en la mesa. Alargó el silencio tanto como pudo darse prisa en calmar ese impulso de empezar a discutir con Hinata por el tema de siempre.

- Cuando dos personas quieren estar juntas, el menor problema es el de granjearle el alpiste a ese pájaro siendo siervo de nadie. Dile a tu primo que lo de la jaula es una excusa muy patética.

Hinata lo miró agradecida y avergonzada.

‑ Créeme, he intentado convencerle.

- Tú vas a aceptar un desafío más peligroso casándote con el portador de algo más grande que un canario esmirriado. Vas a tener que decirle a tu primo que venga y me eche una mano con el bendito discurso sobre la vieja. Yo le haré el favor de quitarle las tonterías de la cabeza.

.¿Cómo podría aceptar Naruto esa excusa cuando había sufrido tanto al conocer la historia de sus padres, había sido tan consciente de los muros de problemas que tendría que salvar para exorcizarse el monstruo que portaba, y había permitido que Hinata le consolara y le aceptara con sus taras? .¿Cómo podría dar otra respuesta, otro apoyo a lo que imponía el Hyūga para obstaculizarse la felicidad, cuando Hinata necesitaba seguir viviendo en ese mundo donde Naruto no podía faltarle?

- Los canarios esmirriados y los zorros furibundos hacen una buena pareja, .¿no crees, Hinata-chan?

Naruto sabía que había privado a la Hyūga de muchas comodidades que le habían sido concedidas por nacimiento, del lugar que señalaba ese fulgor de divinidad que él le confería por el amor que sentía por ella. Sabía que, aunque sus hombros estuvieran cubiertos por el traje de kage, él nunca sería suficiente para ella, porque aunque sólo el esfuerzo le había dado ese estatus ella había echado abajo todo su mundo por él. Y no había nada que pudiera compensar ese acto. Nunca dejaría de pensar que el sacrificio de Hinata era innecesario, aunque también era muy consciente de que Hiashi se hacía el duro y no reconocería que su condición de jinchūriki dejara de ser un problema en cualquier circunstancia, con el mando de hokage en su mano o sin él. El Kyūbi era un peso pesado.

Todo lo que Naruto creía que podía hacer era seguir haciendo feliz a Hinata restándole importancia a su degradación y facilitándole la perpetuidad de ese mundo delicado y precioso que ella le pedía tímidamente cuando se veían sin espías. Ese mundo mezclado de ambos, donde Hinata pudiera callar cuando se encallaba sin razón, donde pudiera escribir sobre arbustos y celdas de madera y sangre.

Le había dado lo mejor de sí mismo.

Naruto se había mudado a casa de sus padres. Había abierto su estancia entrando con Hinata en noche cerrada, explorando las habitaciones cogido de su mano. Había hecho el amor con ella en una cama que soltaba nubes de polvo a cada embestida esa misma noche. La había mirado absorto en el placer de la piel trémula propio del sexo. Se creyó morir al verla allí tendida, como una diosa que refulgía amor y virginidad a raudales sobre el colchón crujiente y desnudo, con su cabello oscuro laureándola de silencioso erotismo. La oscuridad, el polvo, el reflejo del iris de Hinata, y las manos de Naruto.

_Papá, mamá,... he vuelto... Prometo que... estoy purificando la cama,... la casa entera,.. con la…. la mujer que tengo de… de_‑_debajo de mí... Os honro,… os lo p prometo… Amo a… a esta mujer… Os honro, os honro, os honro, os honro..._

La había besado hasta sentir el escozor en los labios y le había repetido que la amaba sobre todas las cosas con la voz ronca, resaca del orgasmo. La había acurrucado más tarde con una de las mantas que había traído consigo y, tras encajar a Hinata cálidamente entre su pecho y la manta, le había pedido disculpas por ser tan prematuro y burro, que no podía controlar su corazón si la tenía tan cerca y menos si estaba descubriendo con ella algo de su pasado que le diera pilares de los que enorgullecerse. Había jugado con el vello del sexo de Hinata, divertido y maravillado como la primera vez con el color traslúcido de su desnudez, y le había prometido un marido del que nunca pudiera avergonzarse. Había seguido la senda de las venas insinuadas en la piel diáfana de Hinata con la punta de los dedos hasta tontear con el sueño.

Ella solía acercarlo a su corazón y cerraba los ojos. Le convencía de que el mundo giraba por amores como el que sostenía la vieja cama del Yondaime.

"_Ese demonio que habita dentro de ti no es razón suficiente para alejarme de ti. Detesto la libertad si no puedo vivirla contigo. Déjame venir para sentir cómo se estremece tu piel cuando te desnudas. Déjame calentarla y sentir cómo se suaviza cuando el frío se extinga en ella. Déjame conocerte para poder ser una buena esposa para ti. Lo único que debes hacer es dejarme estar a tu lado, y tu propia felicidad me guiará hasta la mía"._

Naruto se propuso con ruda determinación en ese momento de especial éxtasis que Hinata recuperara su vida gloriosa con el amor que él le tenía reservado. Sus amigos, su trabajo como Rokudaime y la labor de hacerla feliz con lo que sus manos, ahora duras y grandes, pudieran facilitarle, eran sus prioridades a partes iguales.

Inevitablemente, también le había dado momentos rotos.

La había visto llorar con los ojos apretados cuando había discutido con él y su voz se había entrecortado cada vez que intentaba hablar. Naruto le había levantado la voz sólo cuando no podía aguantar la situación y Hinata la excusaba. Naruto se veía huérfano de consejeros afectuosos que pudieran guiarle en el arte de la guerra y había cometido graves equivocaciones por ello. Había resistido semanas sin verla por el trabajo. Había trabajado con parientes suyos y había escuchado críticas sobre su forma de trabajar de parte de ellos nada constructivas. Había visto a Hinata y había estallado con ella, y ella a su vez se estremecía y le repetía que estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que sabía. Él era demasiado impetuoso, y ella demasiado paciente para él.

Pensar en su incapacidad para hacerla feliz le partía el corazón.

- Podría escribir sobre el coraje.

Hinata respondió asintiendo.

- Y de la espera –continuó.

- .¿De la espera?

- Bueno, de la espera no. Pero sí de... del coraje... del sacrificio... del amor... a los ideales.

- .¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes. ¿Quieres que vaya escribiendo lo que vayas elaborando? Podríamos comentarlo... para ver si van saliendo más cosas. Tenemos un rato hasta que me dé la hora para ir a ver a Kiba.

Naruto no apartó los ojos de la sonrisa complaciente de su enamorada. Ella también podría escribir un gran discurso sobre la Godaime, pero sobre todo, ella podría hacer grandes cosas por él, porque había crecido, se había hecho fuerte, y había estado aguantando a su lado al tiempo que lo hacía.

- Por favor.

* * *

Tenten aún se sacudía el polvo del camino cuando salía de la cantina, con su vieja mochila al hombro. Había entrado allí con una sonrisa pagada a medias pero se le había borrado enseguida. No le entusiasmó nada desayunar sola.

Había esperado encontrarse a alguien por el camino hasta la villa o en su vuelta por ella pero no, no había tenido suerte. En la calle unos pocos civiles se paseaban de una casa a otra para prepararse para el acontecimiento y algunos chūnins hacían rondas constantes para garantizar el orden, pero ella no reconocía a ningún compañero. A Tenten le daba la sensación de estar en una aldea muy diferente a la que ella recordaba. Quizá la que evocaba fuera más grande y ruidosa. Aquella que pisaba era de esencia más ruda.

En cuanto llegó a Konoha, agradeciendo la cercanía, dio un alto frente a la casa del clan Hyūga en primer lugar. La mezcla de entusiasmo y debilidad la aturdieron con creciente ferocidad a medida que se acercaba a los dominios del clan. La última vez que vio a sus mejores amigos no habían dado muestra de estar enfadados con ella, pero ella misma podía sentir el regusto de incomodidad al imaginárselos con la sorpresa de que ella estuviera de regreso. Se suponía que nadie estaba enterado de que ella volvía aquel día.

No se le ocurría qué podía decir cuando Neji o Hinata salieran a su encuentro, así que, a pesar de ser consciente de lo insensata que podría parecer si era descubierta por algún Hyūga –teniendo en cuenta el Byakugan‑ , se quedó parada frente a la fachada, recordando la última vez que había estado allí e imaginando que algún día, quizá tan lejano como el recién aludido, entraría a visitar al Rokudaime y se encontraría a Neji por los pasillos.

Siempre que pensaba en Neji, lo hacía encasillando la impresión de las facciones más características que lograba recuperar de su amigo en las distintas habitaciones que Tenten había visitado en esa casa. Pero su imagen preferida era la de Neji guiándola por los pasillos. En pie frente a la casa, con los tacones hundidos entre las nudosas raíces de un árbol, Tenten volvía a alimentar sus expectativas. No sabía porqué, pero siempre dilataba ese casual encuentro con su compañero en su imaginación y uno de sus finales más probables era que Neji la mirara fijamente tras un breve paseo, la tomase del brazo y le dijese que la perdonaba. Una dura barrera de aire comprimido conseguía que Tenten se parara los pies y respetara las distancias de buen grado. Sí, Tenten imaginaba el murmullo de graznidos de las aves del jardín y la luz primaveral insinuada tras las ventanas, pero no conseguía darse más juego sobre los finales con Neji. Aquellos pocos besos robados por los dos que a veces ella recordaba se le antojaban imposibles y, a decir verdad, no muy deseables.

A Tenten ninguna de esas ideas la obsesionaban, por fortuna. Ni siquiera Neji era el motivo por el que estaba en Konoha.

Había viajado hasta allí con ánimo de honrar a la Godaime, y hacerle saber a sus amigos que no se había olvidado de ellos. Había visto a algunos en el transcurso de los años, pero nunca lo suficiente para ponerse al día con tranquilidad. Sólo órdenes y encuentros para seguir tejiendo la agresiva historia de la cuarta guerra. Apenas una sonrisa tímida y cómplice para no dejar tan abandonadas las relaciones. Hacía cinco años que Tsunade había pasado a mejor vida, cinco años desde que Tenten había pedido destino fuera de Konoha.

La aldea acogía a una mujer nueva y cicatrizada. Tenten tenía la piel más dura y bronceada, callos en las manos de escribir combinaciones distintas de armas en sus pergaminos, y menos ganas de hablar. Sonreía; casi había superado el horror que presenció cuando explotó la guerra. Con el paso del tiempo logró entender y aceptar cómo ocurrió todo y que su incapacidad no era la responsable de su no poder hacer en cuanto a sus tareas. Pero Neji seguía siendo el último amigo con el que había hablado de ello.

La estancia en la Arena estaba bien, pero Tenten había sudado el esfuerzo de aclimatarse a un país árido, enfrentarse a una guerra repitiendo en ocasiones tareas de responsabilidades pedagógicas y burlar durante algunos meses la muerte por inanición a fuerza de inspirar y tragar. No lamentaba sus experiencias en la tierra lejana aunque cada una de esas circunstancias la hubiera dejado extenuada y seducida por un sentimiento de desprotección continuo. Había aprendido a valorar el silencio y a lamentarse menos de los problemas que se avecinaran. Había presenciado sorprendida el nacimiento de lazos fuertes en la anodina relación que mantenía con Shikamaru. Compartió con él noches heladas plagadas de estrellas, el agua y algún que otro bocado en las madrugadas de días muy largos.

Tenten quería callarse los detalles y decirles a todos sus amigos que estaba bien, porque era la verdad.

Se cruzó con el primero cuando se dirigía a casa de sus padres. Neji le recibió con una extraña sonrisa de ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si le dijera divertido "vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a la exiliada, la que no quería pisar Konoha en décadas". Tenten esbozó la sonrisa de una amiga que ciertamente había pasado décadas fuera de casa.

La voz de Neji, más madura y encantadora de lo que podía recordar, consiguió que finalmente pudiera reposar los pies en el suelo de Konoha.

‑ Imaginaba que vendrías. Me habría enfadado mucho contigo si no hubieras venido a honrar a la Godaime.

‑ Seguro.

Se acercó a él sin dejar de sonreír, aunque la alegría que sentía era tan estridente como para hacerle echar a correr y colgarse de los hombros de su amigo. Tenten ya no tenía ese humor.

‑ Te veo muy bien, Neji. Me alegro mucho de verte. Eres el primero de la pandilla que veo.

‑ Lo tienes fácil. Casi todos están trabajando. No dejarán de hacerlo hasta el evento. ¿Ibas a pasar por la casa de tus padres?

‑ Sí. Pero no hay problema, no hay prisa. Ya había pasado por ahí pero no se habían despertado. Podríamos pasear un rato juntos, si te pillo en buen momento y no tienes nada que hacer.

Neji cabeceó y los dos emprendieron la caminata, hacia el centro de la aldea.

‑ .¿Has venido sola?

‑ Sí. Shikamaru quería venir pero las cosas se le torcieron los últimos días. Ya sabes que la Arena tiene lenta y mala recuperación. Si no me equivoco, Kankurō llegó aquí hace un par de días. Todo ha sido un poco caótico; él no tuvo fácil la salida de Suna, al igual que yo.

Neji podía comprenderlo. En la Hoja la situación sólo se diferenciaba por la menor gravedad pero el evento no dejaba de parecer un lujo. Todos estaban trabajando a destajo porque la memoria de Tsunade lo merecía. Ella había puesto los pies en la batalla manteniendo la apuesta de su vida. Había resplandecido como ninja legendaria, ejerciendo su repertorio de habilidades con la misma eficiencia que demostró en las batallas de su juventud. Abusó de la liberación de su sello para derramar su vida en el hospital y quitarla en la lucha.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a fallarle en las recuperaciones y su piel se arrugó sin remisión; no quiso hacer caso a los consejos sobre reposos o nuevas técnicas porque sabía bien lo que le esperaba; siguió plantándole cara a los que pedían guerra como el más joven de los combatientes, furiosa de motivación y optimismo.

Cuando su cuerpo prematuramente anciano se derrumbó de vuelta a casa después de un enfrentamiento, sólo supo pedir una botella de sake tibio y una reunión privada para "dejar las cosas en su sitio". La botella fría de sake a medio beber no había abandonado la habitación en la que Tsunade murió. Naruto la tenía guardada a buen recaudo junto con el recuerdo de verla encorvada, con el cuerpo frágil y la sonrisa de la satisfacción encarnada.

Tenten inspiró con fuerza.

‑ Cómo se nota la humedad del río. Ha debido llover mucho –miró el cielo y la vegetación.

‑ No tanto como te imaginas. Dejó de llover la semana pasada, pero el cielo se encapotó y la humedad todavía se arrastra.

Tenten miró con cierta ansiedad las fachadas de las casas, rememorando alguna anécdota. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Neji con los ojos muy abiertos, quizá encajándole en algún recuerdo.

‑ Empiezo a echar de menos todo esto, ahora que estoy aquí. Se me había olvidado lo limpio que está el aire en Konoha –se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta alcanzar una nueva calle . Y hablando de aire fresco, hace seis meses que no llegan noticias sobre los efectivos de la Hoja, .¿cómo están todos? .¿Ha habido alguna baja? .¿Alguna noticia a destacar?

‑ No. Nada nuevo. Lee se recuperó de la batalla de las fronteras del norte hace dos meses pero no ha vuelto a luchar porque debe guardar reposo. Ha intentado escaparse unas cuatro veces por semana, pero no ha logrado salir de Konoha. Le auguraban unos dolores insufribles si intentaba forzar siquiera el paso. Lo está pasando fatal separado de las filas tanto tiempo, pero, tratándose de él, no podemos hablar de bajas. Shino también tuvo lo suyo en una emboscada y estuvo más cerca de la muerte que ninguno. Sin duda ha sido quien ha tenido la recuperación más lenta y dolorosa.

‑ .¿E... Ino?

‑ Lo lleva como puede. Volvió a luchar, pero no consigue ser fuerte.

‑ Lo lamento mucho por ella. No imagino qué podré decirle cuando la vea.

‑ Ya.

‑.¿Y tu prima? –preguntó haciendo un alto en el puente que cruzaban. Se asomaron al río y el reflejo les devolvió el gris lánguido y pegajoso de una futura lluvia al anochecer.

‑ Ya la verás dentro de un rato. No podrá contarte muchas novedades, te adelanto.

‑ .¿Qué dices? .¿Es que todavía no se ha casado?

‑ Te habrías enterado, .¿no crees?

‑ Ya, bueno, pero hasta una noticia tan importante como la boda de un kage puede perderse de camino a Suna. Los enfrentamientos iniciales en la Niebla llegaron a la Arena cuando ya estaban firmándose alianzas y abriendo más líneas marítimas. ¿Y tú? .¿Hay novedades por el frente? .¿Estás bien?

‑ Igual que siempre. Todos los días son iguales, mis causas son las mismas.

‑ .¿No ha cambiado nada de nada? .¿Un día fotocopiado por cinco años? –preguntó atónita Dame un respiro y una buena noticia, Neji, tiene que haber algo de lo que te alegres, algo nuevo. No me puedo creer que estos cinco años hayan pasado como si nada.

Neji se rascó una ceja con el pulgar.

‑ Bueno, me han ascendido.

‑ .¡Eso es un buen ejemplo! .¡Enhorabuena! .¿Qué tal es tu nuevo puesto?

‑ Estaría mejor si me levantaran la tediosa tarea de hacer de niñera con los nuevos. Con la excusa de la guerra entran algunos incompetentes.

‑ Tú en tu línea, sí.

‑ He renunciado tres veces más al cargo de heredero y he tenido unas broncas terribles con toda la familia en el proceso de cada una.

‑ .¡Muy bien, te mantienes en tus trece! Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Neji. Has sobrevivido por tu prima.

Neji sonrió suavemente con la mirada clavada en el reflejo de Tenten del agua. Su antigua compañera miraba soñadora y absorta las corrientes. El Hyūga comenzaba a confirmar los cambios que había inferido en su amiga. Reconocía en ella esa descripción del espíritu de Tsunade que Naruto le había detallado cuando había entrado en el sopor para sumergirse en la muerte. A Tsunade la muerte la había deshojado con demasiada paciencia pero ella mantuvo fresco el entusiasmo y sus ganas de luchar hasta el último suspiro. La Tenten que él tenía delante era lo que había sobrevivido de los días nefastos de Konoha; era otra persona. Estaba tan muerta a los días de la adolescencia y temprana juventud, y tan despierta a la vida, como el tallo de una flor recién amanecida. Estaba tan renovada y serena...

‑ He aprendido muchas cosas en la Arena –dijo moviendo la cabeza con un movimiento gracioso, no pretendido . Sé encajar las articulaciones de las marionetas. Y las manejo bastante bien. Me encanta manipularlas y esconder pergaminos en ellas. He convertido esta guerra en algo muy personal y voy a por todas. No puedo consentir que esta guerra se lleve tantas vidas y sea en vano, que se continúe por inercia para nosotros. Me ha costado mucho estar aquí hoy, llevo detrás un camino muy largo. Como todos. Con todo lo que nos ha podido pasar, creo que puedo dar un paso a frente y morir con vosotros, gritando y carcajeándome a pleno pulmón. Y todo estará bien.

Una bandada de cuervos cruzó el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Hasta que el último graznido se extinguiera, sólo el murmullo del río acompañaba. Neji advirtió la piel sensibilizada de los brazos de su amiga por el frío. Ella no se movía para frotárselos.

‑ También he aprendido a cocinar, .¿sabes? –dijo con la voz apagada, girando la cabeza y mirándole. Neji le contestó asintiéndole. Volvió a mirar hacia el río . Lamentablemente todo lo que sé preparar tiene especias. Me pregunto si algún día podré invitarte a casa y preparar algo que puedas comer. A ti y a Lee.

El cielo se oscureció súbitamente y sopló suavemente el viento gélido. Tenten apretó los codos hacia dentro, inspiró la electricidad y cerró los ojos con viejo deleite. Rememoró instantáneamente esa calidez naciente en la casa de Neji y los ojos de éste perdonándole, y sintió que el viento la mordía con más inquina.

Estaba bien así. Mejor que cualquier cosa. Aunque ese frío tan húmedo se le metiera directamente en los huesos.

Neji miró el cielo inclemente.

‑ .¿Sabes? Quiero ser padre.

* * *

Todos los supervivientes de las filas, naturales de Konoha o no, ya estaban de camino, muy cerca del monumento erigido a los caídos. Toda la ciudad estaba congregada ya allí, saturando el claro donde se disponía.

El tiempo se había encajado en ese estado de humedad tirante que precedía a la lluvia, pero no se veían paraguas, la lluvia no caería hasta la noche. Los ciudadanos favorecían el reposo; el ambiente era de reflexión y duelo.

Los representantes de los clanes formaban gran parte del semicírculo que delineaba el centro de la reunión. Los Akimichi, los Nara y los Yamanaka se disponían continuamente. Chōji e Ino acompañaban a sus padres y guardaban el espacio que le correspondía a Shikamaru. Chōji había perdido el aire infantil tardío y era un calco de su padre, de manera que era difícil distinguirlo de él. Era enorme, el más grande de todos sus compañeros, y tenía el cabello tan largo como Ino. No había dejado su cargo en la academia de forma oficial, pero servía a Konoha en calidad de jōnin. Su compañera tenía la piel pálida y un gesto pasivo en los labios. Éstos tenían la misma tonalidad cadavérica que el resto de su tez. Su cuerpo, más delgado que nunca, se encogía bajo el kimono como si no hubiera cerrado adecuadamente la ocupación de un cuerpo ajeno y se sintiera incómoda en su propia piel. No levantaba la mirada del suelo y cada tanto sus hombros entraban en convulsión por el frío. A su lado, era su madre quien representaba el clan.

El clan Aburame contaba con Shino al frente. Era difícil poder sacar conclusiones a simple vista sobre aquel ANBU. Si llevase puesta la máscara de su uniforme, no lograría esconder más que su perpetua cara inexpresiva. Bajo el abrigo clásico de su clan, una tira de vendas le abrazaba el pecho y los hombros. A su lado, un adolescente tomaba el lugar de futuro heredero. Los Inuzuka compartían su espacio con la camada. Había tantos perros como ninjas. En el caso de este clan también se echaba en falta un efectivo. A la izquierda de la matriarca de los Inuzuka, Hana ocupaba el lugar de su hermano. Era la ocupación más evitada y atrevida por las miradas. El que debía ostentar el trato de futuro patriarca del clan Inuzuka estaba ingresado en el hospital, en estado comatoso.

Los Uchiha y los Hyūga eran los más próximos a los miembros del Consejo. Sasuke y Sakura rompían el patrón de familias grandes de todos los clanes, pero ocupaban su lugar con comodidad. Su apellido les hacía objetivo de grandes y variados rumores; incluso los patriarcas de los demás clanes sentían cierto recelo sobre el futuro del matrimonio. No se dejaban arredrar; no pensaban cubrir ninguna expectativa. La traición o el papel acertado de antaño del clan Uchiha que todos tenían en mente no podrían tomar lugar nunca. Como en cualquier otro acto, Sasuke y su mujer acudían demostrando respeto pero se abstenían de hacerse notar. A la izquierda de Sakura, Hanabi Hyūga acompañaba a su padre. Hanabi tenía una mirada muy despierta, muy distinta a la de su hermana. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de la futura matriarca. Había salido en defensa de los intereses de Hinata cuando habían tenido lugar las discusiones familiares y había insinuado tener el carácter adecuado para el cargo en el matriarcado directa e indirectamente. Vestía orgullosa el atuendo que le correspondía pero, aunque mantuviera la distancia adecuada con sus parientes, parecía ir por libre. Hinata, por otra parte, podría ver a Naruto sorteando espaldas con la mirada, junto a Neji, en las últimas filas.

Lee y Tenten se dieron prisa en llegar y ocuparon su lugar entre el gentío. Lee cojeaba al caminar pero lo hacía sin aprecio al estado de sus piernas. Su amiga estaba en guardia, presta a ayudarle. Kankurō, Kakashi y Kurenai atendían a los organizadores muy cerca de los miembros del Consejo.

Se escuchaba a algún niño llorar entre lo civiles, comentarios sobre la Quinta en murmullos. Todos miraban los preparativos y lucían la bandana con el distintivo de Konoha con orgullo.

Jiraiya le sonrió y se cruzó de brazos después de desearle buena suerte.

Naruto apretaba el papel arrugado en su mano. Volvía a sentir la tristeza de aquel día. Podía palpar el aire de duelo, la ansiedad de la gente por escuchar el consuelo. Penetró entre sus compañeros hasta el centro de la reunión haciendo ondear la capa de su abrigo rojo y blanco, herencia de su padre.

‑ Tsunade sama abandonó hace muchos años Konoha al ser testigo de la muerte de personas que le eran estimadas –dijo en un tono de voz normal . Por entonces ya era la shinobi habilidosa y legendaria que todos admiramos hasta sus últimos días. La Quinta descendía del Primero; conocía el sacrificio de ser hokage por lo que había vivido en casa. Tsunade sama no fue siempre una mujer sensible a las necesidades de su aldea. Los que la conocimos en profundidad no faltamos a la verdad cuando decimos que la shinobi que llegó aquí hace quince años poco sabía de los sentimientos que iban a gobernarle respecto a la Hoja con el paso de los años. Había llorado la muerte cuando la sufrió de cerca, quedó muy marcada... pero eso no hizo sino ayudarla a sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza. Ahora, nosotros podemos ponernos en su lugar y conocer el sentimiento de desaliento cuando vemos a alguien querido que cae. La Tsunade que acogió Konoha en sus entrañas de tierra hace cinco años fue una mujer que apostó muy fuerte por la nueva familia que encontró aquí. Esa familia muere todavía por esta tierra, y no dejará de hacerlo no ya hasta el final de la guerra, sino hasta que quede uno solo de nosotros en esta villa que se sienta amenazado. En nuestra mano está ser de nuevo esa Tsunade que rejuvenezca ante las necesidades de los nuestros. Aprendamos a vivir como una familia. No perdamos el hábito, no rompamos nuestros lazos para que el esfuerzo de la Godaime sea en vano. Para todos, hoy... recordemos y valoremos el esfuerzo y amor de los caídos.

Naruto apretó el papel en la mano, sintiendo cómo los pliegues le arañaban y se clavaban en la palma. Estaba muy preparado para seguir con el discurso. Incluso lo necesitaba.

Se sentía mucho mejor. Se sentía en vías de ser ese hombre que necesitaba ser. Él era el hombre predestinado a resucitar la figura del kage protector y poderoso.

Se sintió tan grande como la escultura de su faz en la piedra.

* * *

**Haijin****, esa palabreja que os habéis encontrado cuando Hinata hablaba de su primo, es el nombre que se le da al autor de haiku, una de las formas tradicionales de poesía japonesa.**

**Algún review me ha comentado que echa de menos el estilo de N.E.S. La historia original tenía un carácter más fresco y fluido. Lo cierto es que yo también lo echo de menos (aunque eso no significa que la secuela sea un proyecto que me interese menos, que se me haga antipático), pero no puedo escribir la secuela de otra manera. Escribir más conversaciones significa sacrificar muchas explicaciones, así que lamento que algunos perdáis interés por este fic por esa razón. Lo entiendo porque yo también noto que la historia se me hace más seria y os esperáis otra cosa, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

**De todas maneras espero estar reconciliando ambas condiciones, porque el estilo narrativo todo el rato es un rollo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, chicos ;)**

**.¿Gusta? .¿No gusta? Si tecleas sobre el aviso en verde que hay bajo estas palabras y escribes lo que opinas, se agradecerá.**

**.¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
